La vie de famille
by Swato
Summary: Suite de ficlette inspirée d'un rp avec Lasurvolte. Derek et Stiles sont ensemble depuis dix ans et ont deux enfants, Alix et Oliver. Sterek
1. Les rêves de loup

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'adorerais un petit Derek... pour Noël en retard ^^

**Prompt:** T'as encore fait un rêve de loup ?

**Note: **Pas de spoil, cette petite suite de One Shot est inspirée d'un rp que je faisais avec Lasurvolte. J'espère que ça vous plaira, elle fait environ 6 chapitres pour l'instant mais c'est possible que des chapitres s'ajoutent après...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1: Les rêves de loup**

.

C'était drôle de regarder Derek dormir.

En fait, Stiles ne savait pas si il le faisait exprès ou si son inconscient y travaillait – ou tout simplement si Derek était un couche tard – mais il se réveillait toujours avant lui. Même avant les enfants.

Quand il passait la nuit avec Derek, les matins étaient toujours exceptionnels. C'était le genre de matin où les draps sont chauds et où on a pas envie de bouger. Le genre de matin où Stiles avait le nez enfouit dans l'oreiller en se réveillant et où la première chose qu'il voyait en ouvrant les yeux était le visage tout endormi de Derek.

Parfois il tendait la main pour la passer sur la barbe de trois jours qui ombrageait son visage - qui lui donnait un air revêche habituellement mais qui lui donnait juste un air grognon et mignon quand il était endormi – et d'autres fois, il se contentait de regarder.

Encore d'autres fois, Stiles prenait des libertés et passait ses mains dans le cou de Derek avant de descendre sur son torse, se serrant contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur.

Et il y avait des jours où Stiles se réveillait avec le dos de Derek face à lui. Et il s'en fichait, parce que la vue était toujours aussi belle et tentatrice. La plupart du temps, il se collait contre lui pour continuer sa nuit ou effleurait le ventre de Derek du bout des doigts, électrisé par le fait qu'il avait le droit de le toucher partout depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Sauf que certains matins, Stiles ouvrait les yeux sur un étrange spectacle.

Derek était dos à lui, il allait se blottir contre lui quand un mouvement de sa part le faisait s'arrêter. Stiles pensait que Derek s'était réveillé avant lui pour une fois, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était comme si il bougeait dans son sommeil. Stiles regardait le dos développé de l'homme qui partageait son lit depuis de nombreuses années s'agiter, il pouvait voir les muscles se crisper sous sa peau, ses omoplates se creuser par intermittence.

Au début, Stiles ne se posa aucune question. C'était juste comme ça, des fois, il se réveillait et Derek bougeait bizarrement tout en restant endormi. Jusqu'au jour où il avait remarqué une étrange similitude en regardant une vidéo de chien sur internet. Depuis ce temps là, il faisait attention et guettait les matins où ça recommencerait.

Comme aujourd'hui. Stiles se redressa sur un coude, luttant contre le sommeil qui menaçait de le prendre à nouveau, pour mieux regarder Derek. A nouveau, ses bras étaient agités de tics nerveux, même ses jambes se contractaient. Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'en rire. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre pourquoi Derek bougeait comme ça alors qu'il ronflait encore légèrement.

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de passer sa main entre ses omoplates, rien que pour sentir les mouvements sous sa paume, traçant les spirales du triskelion du bout des doigts. Stiles ne savait pas si le rêve de Derek était agréable ou non, alors il traça les contours de son corps avec tendresse et embrassa son cou pour le réveiller doucement. Stiles perçut l'instant où Derek commençait à s'éveiller, il le sentit s'étirer sous ses doigts et bouger de façon beaucoup moins lupine.

Il sourit quand Derek se tourna vers lui sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux. Stiles posa une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Derek ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

« Encore un rêve de loup ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire malicieux. »

Derek grogna sans répondre avant de l'attirer à lui pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Stiles renifla d'amusement avant de placer un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre autour de sa taille et de placer sa main dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre lui. Le corps de Derek était brûlant, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient couchés en boxer à cause de la chaleur de l'été et Stiles avait des picotements partout.

« J'espère que tu rêvais que tu étais entrain de courir dans une prairie, de poursuivre un papillon où je sais pas quoi parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle que tes cauchemars. »

Derek grogna encore une fois. Combien de fois Stiles s'était-il réveillé avec un Derek à moitié transformé alors qu'il était encore dans les bras de Morphée suite à un cauchemar ? Même si Derek ne l'avait jamais mordu. Il semblait toujours le reconnaître, même quand il dormait.

« C'était un beau rêve ? Demanda Stiles avec curiosité. »

Stiles continua de caresser les cheveux de Derek. Quand il ne répondit pas, Stiles crut qu'il boudait, il leva donc les yeux au ciel et se décala pour mieux le voir et le charrier mais Derek s'était rendormi. Stiles soupira et lui tapota la tête avec un sourire exaspéré.

« Bon, ça devait être le rêve avec le papillon alors, décida t-il. »

Stiles passa son pouce sur la joue de Derek avec tendresse et le laissa dormir.

« Oublies pas de rêver de moi quand même. »

Un grognement assoupi lui répondit et il secoua la tête avec amusement avant de caler Derek confortablement contre lui. Le meilleur, c'était peut-être ça. De s'endormir avec Derek, de se réveiller le matin avec lui... Tout en sachant qu'il y en aurait pleins d'autres des comme ça.

.

* * *

.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, j'essayerais de publier régulièrement. Vous pouvez lire les chapitres de façon séparé, ils ont un lien mais sont compréhensive même si vous ne les lisez pas à la suite.**


	2. Famille

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais... Ben je veux bien épouser Derek 3

**Prompt:** C'est à cause de tes cheveux tout décoiffés le matin...

**Note: **Pas de spoil.

.

* * *

.

**Famille **

.

Stiles ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait passé une nuit paisible ces temps-ci. Il avait une sale tronche, des cernes de quinze mètres de long, le teint brouillé et il baillait en permanence. Heureusement, Derek avait entendu Oliver cette nuit. Parce que pour un loup qui était censé avoir l'ouïe fine, il le trouvait vachement sourd pour ne pas entendre les cris du petit. Surtout qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie et à poumons déployés.

Mais par miracle, Derek s'était levé cette nuit. Ou plutôt, Stiles l'avait viré du lit en sanglotant à moitié d'épuisement.

« C'est ton touuuuur ! Avait-il geint. »

Il avait entendu un bruit sourd. Sûrement Derek tombant au sol vu qu'il l'avait poussé avec force malgré sa faible corpulence d'humain. Ce matin, Stiles était un peu plus reposé, même si il se sentait encore à bout de force il prit sur lui pour porter Alix contre lui et lui faire son petit déjeuner avant de s'étonner de ne voir Derek nulle part.

Il souffla avec mauvaise humeur et fatigue et se mit à sa recherche, mettant Alix à table.

« Mange, ma puce, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. »

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et bailla une fois de plus en retournant au salon. Pas de Derek au salon. Il embraya dans la salle à manger, mais personne dans la salle à manger. Le haut, pas leur chambre, pas celle d'Alix il en revenait tout juste... Les chambres des autres, ça m'étonnerait que Derek ce soit donné la peine d'aller gratter à la chambre d'Isaak pour demander de l'aide avec Oliver.

« La chambre de Oliver. Mais bien sûr, que je suis con, soupira t-il. »

Stiles fit demi-tour. Bon, il était peut-être pas con, mais il était épuisé et son cerveau était sur pause. D'ailleurs, devenir parent pour la deuxième fois avait eut beaucoup d'effet sur son hyper-activité. Stiles traîna des pieds jusque dans la chambre d'Oliver, toujours en pyjama – ce qui se résumait à un t-shirt de Derek et à un bas de pyjama gris beaucoup trop large pour lui – avant de se figer à la porte.

Derek était allongé sur le rocking chair bi-place qu'ils avaient achetés peu après la naissance d'Alix, Oliver dans les bras. Le mouvement de la chaise suffisait à apaiser le petit en général, Derek avait du s'endormir en le berçant contre lui. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant dormir tout les deux. Oliver dormait dans le creux du bras de son père, son petit poing serré dans les plis de son t-shirt bleu marine.

Stiles s'avança sur la pointe des pieds pour les rejoindre, il s'installa sur l'autre place en évitant de remuer trop le rocking chair pour ne pas les réveiller. Il grimaça jusqu'à s'être bien installé et y être parvenu sans les perturber. Il sourit en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller et les regarda. Il pouvait bien s'accorder un répit avant que la tempête ne reprenne.

Derek avait la tête tournée de son coté, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux d'Oliver. Physiquement, père et fils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Stiles regarda le soleil jouer sur leur visage, ils dormaient aussi paisiblement l'un comme l'autre et ils étaient adorables. Derek le tuerait si il savait qu'il avait osé penser à lui avec le mot « adorable » dans la même phrase.

« Papaa... »

Stiles arrondit les yeux, paniqué et plaça son index devant sa bouche pour dire à Alix de se taire. La petite fille fit une grimace en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules avec un sourire désolé. Stiles lui répondit d'un sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher doucement. Alix plaça une main devant sa bouche pour éviter de faire du bruit et Stiles parvint à la hisser jusque sur le rocking chair. Alix se cala contre lui et il passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Oliver serra ses doigts minuscules avant de pousser un gémissement de bien-être qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Stiles.

Oliver pouvait être un vrai diable … et un vrai ange la seconde d'après. Stiles prit sa petite main dans la sienne et embrassa ses doigts avec affection. Le mouvement fit bouger Oliver, Derek sursauta légèrement en plissant les yeux, réveillé. Stiles lui fit un petit sourire et le regarda reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller et fermer les yeux.

« Passé une bonne nuit ? Murmura Stiles. »

Derek poussa un soupire avant de hausser les épaules. Stiles fit un sourire en coin.

« Chacun son tour, mon amour. C'est ton fils après tout, plaisanta t-il.  
- C'est mon fils quand ça t'arrange, grommela Derek d'une voix grognonne.  
- Ouais. C'était le plan. Quand il fait des choses intelligentes, c'est le mien et quand il fait des bêtises, c'est le tien, continua t-il à voix basse. »

Derek se renfrogna mais il n'était pas vraiment en colère, ni vraiment grognon. Ils aimaient juste bien se taquiner. Enfin, surtout Stiles. Oliver se décida à intervenir dans leur conversation avec un cri ravi et Stiles se mit à baragouiner en bébé, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire Alix et le petit en prime. Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai épousé un gamin, grogna Derek.  
- Tu as épousé un génie, nuance ! »

Stiles se pencha pour saisir les cheveux de Derek à pleine main pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Derek poussa un long grognement mécontent mais ne se déroba pas au baiser. Quand il se décala, Derek lui lançait un regard noir.

« Ça, c'est à cause de tes cheveux tout décoiffés le matin. Allé, debout l'artiste, un nouveau jour commence ! »

Il embrassa Derek une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de lui prendre Oliver des bras pour le laisser tranquille avec Alix. Oliver fit un nouveau bruit content et Stiles sourit.

« Mais oui. Bien sûr que toi tu le sais que papa il est fou de moi ! »

Les journées étaient peut-être chargées, mais jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir fondé une famille avec Derek.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Voilà pour la petite suite, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ça me fait toujours plaisir, mais vous n'avez pas l'air motivé !  
**

**Allé allé, on se bouge les gars XD**


	3. Mes deux papas

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais... Ben je veux bien épouser Derek 3

**Prompt:** Je m'en fous, j'ai des autocollants princesse !

**Note: **Pas de spoil. Relation établie. Les fautes d'accords et autres sont faites volontairement, c'est une gosse de 7 ans qui parle !

.

* * *

.

**Mes deux papas**

.

Mon nom c'est Alix et j'ai sept ans.

Je sais pas à quelle date mon papa a rencontré mon papa, mais de toute façon on s'en fiche. Ils se sont rencontrés, c'est bien. Parce que c'est comme ça je suis là.

Papa m'a dit que je suis pas venu chez eux comme les autres parce que comme c'est deux papas ils avaient pas la bonne graine pour que je vienne. Alors ils ont du appeler une maman pour qu'elle donne une bonne graine et je suis venue. Moi je m'en rappelle pas, parce que j'étais bébé alors...

Mais c'était pareil pour Oliver et j'ai compris un peu mieux parce qu'on a vu Wendy et son gros ventre. Papa Derek dit que c'est pas bien de dire que Wendy a un gros ventre, même si c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas le ventre de Wendy qui était gros, c'était Oliver.

C'est marrant d'avoir deux papas parce que quand tu cries « Papaaaaaaa ! », c'est les deux qui viennent. Mais des fois, c'est moins drôle parce que quand on veut papa Stiles et que c'est papa Derek qui vient on est pas content. Quand on veut papa Derek et que c'est papa Stiles qui vient c'est pareil. Parce que papa Stiles fait le mieux les voix pour les histoires du soir mais papa Derek fait mieux les chocolats chauds.

Avec Oliver on joue bien, c'est mon p'tit frère alors je dois faire attention parce qu'il est pas grand et qu'il autistique.

« Au-tiste, me dit tout le temps papa Derek.  
- Mais c'est pareil ! Je lui dis tout le temps. »

Autistique – Autiste, Alix ! - ça veut dire que des fois Oliver il a peur de tout et que tout le temps il parle pas beaucoup. Et qu'il veut beaucoup de câlin mais pas avec des gens qu'y connait pas.

On a un secret qu'on doit dire à personne. Même à la maitresse et même si elle est gentille et qu'elle donne des bonbons à la récrée. Papa Derek et Oli, Erica et Boyd, Isaak et Cora, et Scott, ben c'est des loups garou. Mais faut pas l'dire ! Moi et papa Stiles et Lisson, on est des humains normals. Mais papa Derek, quand il change en loup il fait pas peur, il est gentil. Oli c'est bizarre parce que c'est un loup garou aussi mais comme il est autistique il est juste moins autistique et il se transforme pas. Papa Stiles explique mieux que moi parce qu'il comprend mieux.

Moi je m'en fiche de pas être un loup parce qu'avec papa on est des super héros. On est humain mais on protège la famille. Parce qu'à la récrée, y a les autres qui disent que c'est pas normal d'avoir deux papas et pas un papa et une maman. Ça fait pleurer Oli et j'aime pas quand Oli il pleure. Mais je leur fais les gros yeux et ils s'en vont en courant. Papa Stiles dit que je fais les gros yeux comme papa Derek et moi je suis contente parce que Papa Derek fait très peur quand il fait les gros yeux.

Et puis les autres ils disent des bêtises, parce que la dernière fois, quand j'ai vu les papa et maman de Mathilde, ils se parlaient pas et ils se regardaient méchamment alors que mes papas ils nous attendent toujours avec un sourire en se tenant la main. Mathilde dit que c'est parce que ses parents s'aiment plus. Moi mes papas ils s'aiment beaucoup. Des fois ils se font des bisous et je fais des grimaces mais en fait je trouve ça rigolo.

Alors quand mes papas viennent nous border après avoir lu l'histoire du soir, que papa Stiles m'embrasse sur le front, que papa Derek me fait un dernier câlin et qu'ils partent pour aller se coucher dans leur chambre, je hausse les épaules.

Parce que je me dis que je m'en fiche si les gens comprennent pas qu'avoir deux papas c'est bien et que tant que papa veut bien acheter des autocollants princesses pour moi et des nounours à Oli alors tout va bien.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**J'ai changé de point de vue - non sans blaaaague ? - j'espère que vous avez aimé voir au travers les yeux de la petite Alix (issue d'un rp avec Lasurvolte, courrez lire ses fics si ce n'est déjà fait). Merci de m'avoir lu, une petite review ça me fait toujours plaisir, je n'ai encore mangé personne ( mais il n'est que 13h...).  
**

**A la prochaine ! **


	4. Les joies de la lecture

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais... Ben je veux bien épouser Derek

**Prompt:** Artémis est quand même une sacré connasse !

**Note: **pas de spoil sur Teen Wolf mais je parle du Tome 3 de Percy Jackson, rien de grave cependant. Relation établie.

.

* * *

.

**Les joies de la lecture  
**

.

Ça n'arrivait pas souvent que Derek et Stiles soient dans le même lit quand ils lisaient. Déjà parce qu'avec les petits, c'était compliqué de lire tout court, quand ils ne vous appelaient toute les trente secondes :

- Papa, j'ai soiiiiif !  
- Papa, je veux un bisouuuus !  
- Papa, Oliver il veut un caliiiiin !  
- Papaaaaaa ! Non pas papa Derek, papa Stiiiiiiles !

Bref, c'était déjà compliqué d'avoir un livre entre les mains quand les petits étaient aux alentours, mais quand miraculeusement ça arrivait, soit ils avaient … tout sauf envie de lire, c'est à dire qu'ils étaient mort de fatigue ou... Comment dire... Il fallait dire que se retrouver dans le même lit, quand les petits dormaient à poing fermés et que Stiles s'amusait à se mordre les lèvres toutes les deux secondes avec un regard malicieux... La tentation était tout simplement irrésistible.

Mais il y avait une raison de plus pour laquelle ils ne lisaient jamais en même temps, dans le même lit. Et dire que Derek avait faillit oublier pourquoi !

« Mais vraiment ! N'importe quoi... , grommela Stiles. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils en se replongeant dans son livre avec concentration. Il réussit à lire deux lignes avant que Stiles ne fasse un saut de carpe dans le lit, le faisant sursauter et lâcher son livre.

« Stiles ! Râla t-il.  
- Mais ! C'est vraiment pas de ma faute, c'est celle de Percy Jackson ! Répondit Stiles en pointant son livre du doigts comme pour l'accuser.

Derek lui lança un regard noir et Stiles haussa les épaules, remontant les couvertures sur ses genoux avant de relever son livre pour enfouir son nez dedans. Derek le regarda, attendant de voir si Stiles allait de nouveau péter un câble mais il se tint tranquille. Il se replongea donc dans sa lecture. Une page plus tard de son coté et le pied de Stiles battait la mesure sous la couette. Derek s'apprêtait à râler quand Stiles poussa un cri outré et balança son livre à l'autre bout de la pièce, le faisant une fois de plus lâcher son livre avec un grognement.

« Bon sang mais c'est pas possible, c'est une vraie crétine cette Bianca ! Alors tranquille, elle laisse son frère, sans rien en avoir à battre ! Et puis Artémis, elle débarque, comme une fleur ! Bon je sais que c'est une déesse et qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut mais NON. Ouais mais non ! Je suis pas d'accord moi ! C'est n'importe quoi, comment elle peut...  
- Stiles ! »

Stiles se coupa dans sa phrase en un scouic' parfaitement ridicule et tourna les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire contrit. Derek soupira lourdement, leva les yeux au ciel, posa son livre inachevé sur sa table de nuit et éteignit la lumière sans demander l'avis de Stiles avant de lui tourner le dos.  
Un silence s'installa et Stiles ne fit aucun mouvement ni pour rallumer la lumière, ni pour aller chercher son livre toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce. Derek ferma les yeux.

« Artémis est quand même une sacré connasse ! »

Derek se retint mais finit par soupirer tout de même alors qu'il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait Stiles se ronger un ongle derrière lui.

« Papaaaaaaa ! J'ai soiiiiiiif ! »

Derek rouvrit les yeux, se mit sur le dos et poussa un grognement désespéré. Voila pourquoi ils ne lisaient jamais en même temps dans le même lit.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Sujet un peu plus léger, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^  
**

**Une review ? **


	5. Un garçon pas comme les autres

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt : **Je suis pas ton doudou !

**Note :** Relation établie. Issu d'un rp. Au cas où vous auriez oublier: Oliver est autiste.

.

* * *

.

**Un garçon pas comme les autres **

.

Oliver a quatre ans. Il aime pas trop parler mais il observe beaucoup. Il capte beaucoup de truc, c'est peut-être ça le problème. Il reçoit trop d'information et tout le bouleverse beaucoup trop. Donc quand il parle, c'est pour dire le minimum. C'est pas qu'il ne sait pas parler, il sait bien parler, mais il n'aime pas. Il préfère montrer sur le carnet d'image qu'ont fait papa Derek et papa Stiles ce qu'il a besoin et qu'il ressent.

Il adore les câlins aussi. Il est un gros câlineur. Tout le monde lui donne des câlins quand il en veut mais Oliver préfère les câlins de ses papas et de Alix. Les câlins de ses papas sont les meilleurs du monde. Il aime bien ceux de papa Derek parce qu'il a de grands bras alors quand il est blottit tout contre lui, il peut pratiquement disparaître dans ses bras. Et il se sent tout chaud et tout protégé. Les bras de papa Stiles sont bien aussi, même si ils sont moins long et moins gros, parce que papa Stiles a une odeur spéciale. Personne n'a jamais repoussé ses câlins, mais des fois, les autres ils ont pas le temps de faire des câlins parce qu'ils ont des trucs à faire. Des trucs de grandes personnes que lui peut pas comprendre. Et justement, il comprend pas pourquoi les gens sont tellement occupées qu'ils ne peuvent même pas lui donner un tout petit riquiqui câlin. Alors quand même Alix le repousse parce qu'elle fait ses devoirs en lui disant :

« Va voir papa, Oliver ! Je suis pas ton doudou ! »

Oliver sort de la chambre, la lèvre tremblante et va se jeter dans les bras de papa Derek.

« Et ben, mon grand... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Il s'est fait mal ? S'inquiète papa Stiles. »

Y a des jours comme ça, où quand on lui refuse trop chose, Oliver perd pied. Il sait que c'est parce qu'il est pas comme tout les autres et parce qu'il ne sait pas expliquer ce qui se passe dans sa tête et ce qu'il ressent. Des fois, le mieux à faire, c'est d'attendre que les émotions partent et de se laisser câliner en attendant. Parce que ses papas lui refuseront jamais un câlin et qu'il peut sentir que papa Derek et papa Stiles s'inquiètent pour lui.

Papa Stiles efface ses larmes et l'embrasse partout sur le visage avec de grands bruits pour le faire rire et ça marche. Papa Derek frotte son dos avec ses grandes mains apaisantes et ça va mieux. Et ça va encore mieux quand Alix revient le voir après avec un sourire penaud et tout triste et se serre contre lui.

« Pardon, Oli ! Je veux bien être ton doudou ! »

Oliver sourit et cache son nez dans la grosse couverture moelleuse que papa Derek a passé autour de ses épaules avant de tendre l'autre bout à Alix pour qu'elle vienne regarder le dessin animé avec lui. Oliver est peut-être pas un garçon comme les autres, mais il est aimé, et ça il le sait.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**^^ Voila, j'espère que ça vous plait, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage avec Oliver, je craque un peu pour lui XD  
**

**Sinon, je voulais vous dire que la semaine prochaine sera le jour où je publierais le dernier OS de cette saga, parce que je n'ai pas de suite en stock. Mais comme on fait des marathons des fanfictions régulièrement et qu'un est prévu en mars, ça va vite se compléter à mon avis lol.  
**

**En attendant... Une review ?  
**


	6. Le petit dernier

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt : **Sinon y a le flamand rose

**Note :** Relation établie. Issu d'un rp. Au cas où vous auriez oublié: Oliver est autiste. Cet Os est différent dans le sens où je l'ai publié sur un forum pour le marathon des fanfictions mais je l'ai retouché depuis. J'ai mis tout le texte au passé composé, dites-moi si ça vous parait bizarre, j'aimerais beaucoup votre avis.

Pour info, j'ai l'habitude d'écrire au passé simple et à l'imparfait, donc c'est vraiment... un changement qui m'a perturbé, XD

**Re-Note:** Les personnages d'Alix et d'Oliver ne viennent pas uniquement de moi, ils sont issus d'un rp avec Lasurvolte, de plus, certaines situations de l'histoire viennent du rp également. Je n'ai fait que les reprendre et vous les décrire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

.

**Le petit dernier**

.

Le fait d'avoir des enfants avaient toujours été délicat pour eux.

Parce qu'étant deux hommes, ils n'avaient pas le matos pour, puis Derek n'avait pas été sûr... Et Stiles avait eut cette période où il voulait tellement un bébé que ça lui faisait physiquement mal. Tellement mal que Derek avait réfléchit et cédé.

Ils avaient cherché un moment, avaient répondu à des annonces... Et ils étaient tombés sur Wendy. Wendy, la mère porteuse qui leur avait donné Alix et Oliver. Ils étaient très content d'avoir deux petits monstres à la maison, et des fois ils se disaient que c'était plus de bonheur que ce qu'ils pouvaient en supporter. Stiles et Derek rendaient leurs enfants heureux, ils faisaient des efforts pour eux, ils avaient appris à mettre leurs problèmes de couple – parce que les engueulades étaient toujours là, même après plus de six ans de mariage – de coté pour s'occuper en priorité des enfants. Ils les faisaient passer en premier, les aimaient de tout leur cœurs.

Alix était la fille biologique de Stiles, elle était donc humaine, ça qui ne l'a gênait pas le moins du monde parce qu'elle estimait être la wonderwoman de la famille. Oliver était le fils biologique de Derek, un loup garou mais son autisme absorbait la plupart de ses pouvoirs, le rendant pratiquement humain.

Ils ne vivaient peut-être pas dans une maison conventionnelle mais personne ne se plaignait du joyeux bordel que formait la famille Hale. Avec tout l'argent dont Derek et Cora avaient hérités de leurs parents décédés, ils avaient construit une énorme maison, avec pleins de chambre pour abriter plusieurs familles: Cora et Isaak, qui s'étaient mis en couple et avaient donné le jour à une petite fille un an après, Boyd et Erica, qui avaient eut des jumeaux alors qu'Erica n'avaient encore que seize ans et finalement eux, les Stilinski-Hale avec leur deux enfants.

Bien sûr, il y avait eut des bas. Comme quand un parent d'élève de l'école d'Alix et Oliver avait appelé les services sociaux pour les avertir de leur mode de vie spécial, du fait qu'ils étaient un couple abusif et qu'ils battaient leur enfants. Il y avait eut la semaine d'angoisse où l'assistante sociale avait pratiquement habité avec eux, veillant sur leurs faits et gestes, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de cette étrange famille. Heureusement, l'histoire était rapidement rentrée dans l'ordre quand l'assistante avait affirmé que Derek et Stiles étaient de bons parents, parfaitement capable de gérer leur enfants, qu'ils étaient aimants et en aucun cas abusif.

C'était tout de même resté dans la tête de Derek, comme une fêlure. Parce qu'il était celui qui avait eut du mal à se voir en tant que père, qui avait hésité longuement avant de prendre Alix dans ses bras la première fois quand elle avait vu le jour. Il avait été saisi par la peur d'être un mauvais père, de ne pas savoir rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux... Il trouvait déjà ça merveilleux d'avoir Stiles à ses cotés après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, alors avoir des enfants... Avoir une famille aussi grande que la leur... Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux. C'est pour cette raison que l'accusation de ce parent d'élève avait été aussi douloureuse pour eux. La visite de l'assistance sociale avait été un rappel de plus pour Derek et une blessure pour Stiles qui n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée qu'on pense qu'il fasse du mal à ses enfants. Ils avaient surmontés cette affaire, mais il en restait encore des traces dans leur mémoire qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt.

Une routine avait vite repris après ça. Oliver faisait de plus en plus de progrès à l'école, il ne se mêlait pas encore aux autres élèves mais communiquait avec Tom – son éducateur spécialisé – grâce à son livre imagé. Et il parlait à ses parents. Pas des phrases, même si il avait quatre ans déjà. Juste des mots révélateurs, mais chaque mot illuminait une journée.

Stiles pensait à quel point tout s'était si bien arrangé dans sa vie, de comment il en était passé de l'étudiant un peu foireux à père et mari comblé quand le téléphone a sonné. Stiles a fait un geste pour décrocher mais Alix a été plus rapide que lui. Il a mit ses mains sur ses hanches avec un regard réprobateur mais sa fille a juste fait une petite moue innocente et a commencé à répondre à la personne au bout du fil.

« - Ah ! Wendy ! S'est exclamée Alix avec une voix ravie. Tu veux papa Derek ?

- ...

- Il est pas làààà !

- ...

- Papaaaaaa !? »

Stiles a levé les yeux au ciel alors que Alix lui tendait le téléphone avant de retourner sur le canapé pour regarder les dessins animés avec son frère. Quand il a prit le téléphone, il était pratiquement sûr de pouvoir voir Wendy secouer la tête avec amusement avant de l'entendre parler.

« Salut, Wendy ! Alix m'a dit que tu voulais parler à Derek...  
- Pas vraiment, toi ou lui, c'est pareil, a t-elle dit, un sourire dans la voix. »

Stiles s'est installé à la table de la cuisine pour discuter plus calmement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de nouvelle de Wendy. Elle appelait pour l'anniversaire des petits et passait de temps en temps pour les voir mais à part ça, elle respectait leur intimité ce qui leur plaisait. Wendy a commencé à lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Stiles se doutait qu'une conversation plus sérieuse se préparait et qu'elle ne savait juste pas comment l'engager alors il l'a laissé faire, espérant qu'elle se décide à lui en parler. Wendy a soupiré.

« Stiles... Si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour te dire que j'ai eut plusieurs examens avec différents spécialistes. Je vais bientôt devoir prendre ma retraite, s'est-elle esclaffée. Ils m'ont dit que si je voulais avoir une dernière grossesse, c'était maintenant et je me suis dit... »

Wendy a marqué une pause dans sa phrase et Stiles était abasourdi. Il comprenait ce qu'elle sous-entendait ou du moins il se demandait si il comprenait. En fait, non, il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait Wendy ? Stiles a déglutit difficilement et a laissé Oliver grimper sur ses genoux dans un état second. Le petit a enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, a poussé un soupir comme un bienheureux et s'est installé confortablement contre lui pour faire un câlin. Au bout du fil, Stiles pouvait entendre la respiration calme de Wendy qui attendait sûrement qu'il réponde mais il avait la gorge nouée et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'est mit à frotter le dos de son fils pour se donner une contenance. Si Oliver avait pu, Stiles est sûr qu'il se serait mit à ronronner.

« Voilà, c'est ma dernière grossesse. Et je vois comment vous êtes avec Alix et Oliver, et si je peux et si vous voulez, j'aimerais vous aider encore une fois. Un peu comme... un dernier cadeau ? A t-elle dit avec hésitation. »

Sa dernière grossesse et elle la leur proposait. Pour qu'ils aient un dernier enfant. Après elle ne pourrait plus. Stiles a répondu assez distraitement pendant la conversation, il réfléchissait, tout simplement. Il lui a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision seul, qu'il devait en parler avec tout le monde, mais que sa proposition lui faisait chaud au cœur et qu'il en discuterait avec Derek. Wendy a raccroché...

Stiles était encore assez étonné de la proposition, et dire que c'était censé être la croix et la bannière pour avoir des enfants quand on était homosexuel ! Lui était homosexuel, marié, deux enfants, et on lui faisait encore une proposition. Assis à la table de sa cuisine, avec Oli dans les bras, Stiles estimait que s'auto-élire père de l'année était une chose tout à fait juste et méritée vu la tournure des événements. Il a sourit. Ils étaient vraiment tombés sur une bonne mère porteuse, qui aimait leur famille et ils avaient de la chance qu'elle veuille leur faire un cadeau de plus, elle qui avait déjà tant donné...

Stiles s'est mis à penser de façon frénétique, à peser les pours et les contres. Il se sentait nerveux, parce qu'ok, il était encore jeune, mais avoir un troisième enfant ce serait du travail. Est-ce qu'ils seraient à la hauteur, est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à jongler entre trois enfants, plus ceux d'Erica, la petite d'Isaak et Cora, plus les deux petites de Scott et Alisson... C'était un planning serré tous les jours et un troisième enfants ne feraient que rajouter du poids à leur responsabilité. En tant qu'adulte et en tant que pères...

Il faudrait également tout expliquer à Oliver qui avait encore de crises d'autisme et de pleurs quand il était trop perturbé ou bouleversé par une situation ou un élément étranger à la famille... Est-ce qu'Oliver arriverait à accepter et à s'habituer à la présence d'un nouveau bébé dans la famille ? Stiles a baissé les yeux vers son fils qui se cramponnait toujours à lui comme si il était son doudou et lui a lancé un sourire tout en continuant de caresser son dos.

« D'humeur câline ? A t-il murmuré. »

Oliver ne lui a répondu que par un grognement. Sûrement un oui. Il était vraiment comme son père celui-là. Stiles a replongé dans ses pensées. Il se demandait si ils arriveraient à en gérer un troisième. Surtout que ce n'était pas dans la poche, Derek ne voudrait peut-être pas d'un autre enfant. Ils commençaient tout juste à dormir tranquillement, à se retrouver en tant que couple, à s'aimer comme quand ils étaient jeunes mariés...

Et puis... Peut-être que deux gosses, c'était bien. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas être trop exigeant et se contenter de la merveilleuse Alix et du grognon – _mais mignon_ – Oliver. Mais l'idée n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans la tête de Stiles et il le voyait bien, ce dernier bébé, tout blottit dans ses bras.

Quand Derek est arrivé à la maison après son travail – il faisait quelques réparations pour personnes en détresse mais vivait sur ses rentes généralement – Stiles s'est transformé en une boule d'énergie. Il avait déjà commencé à se ronger tout les ongles par nervosité, énervement et enthousiasme.

Il avait eut toute la matinée avec les enfants, à les contempler, à regarder les vieux albums, à se rappeler de leurs premiers pas... Bref, il avait eut du temps pour y penser et plus il y pensait... Plus il avait envie de ce petit. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde à bondir sur Derek – qui avait l'habitude de toute façon. Il a prit le temps de lui donner un baiser de bienvenue avant de lui expliquer tout en tentant d'être calme... en vain.

« Répète ? Plus lentement, a souri Derek en passant ses mains dans son dos pour le maintenir contre lui. »

Stiles a souri en rétour, gigotant sur lui même. Il avait peur de la réaction de Derek. Parce que lui avait eut le temps de commencer à désirer cette naissance, il était certain qu'il éprouverait de la déception si Derek refusait. Stiles a recommencé son explication, un peu plus doucement.

« Wendy a appelé, _une pause_. Elle a dit que son médecin lui avait dit que sa prochaine grossesse ce serait sa dernière, _encore une pause_. Elle m'a appelé pour nous proposer de porter un enfant de nous une dernière fois, _pause finale_. »

Stiles a passé ses bras autour de Derek comme si il allait disparaître et a regardé attentivement son visage pour essayer de deviner ses pensées. D'abord, Derek a penché la tête sur le coté et a semblé essayer d'intégrer l'information. Stiles a pu voir tout de suite l'instant où Derek s'est mit à considérer l'idée, à les imaginer avec un troisième petit. Stiles n'a put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa crainte. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine et il s'est collé de plus en plus contre Derek, comme si il pouvait faire fusionner leur pensées et lui transmettre son envie d'enfant. Stiles a tout de même laisser un temps de plus à Derek pour imaginer, lui avait eut toute la matinée après tout. Quand il a estimé que c'était assez, Stiles s'est penché son oreille avec un petit sourire hésitant mais plein d'espoir.

« Un petit dernier ? A t-il proposé, doucement.  
- Stiles...  
- Un petit dernier ? A t-il insisté avec une voix suppliante. »

Derek n'avait pas dit _non_ mais sa voix exprimait une certaine réserve. Stiles a caressé ses cheveux et embrassé sa joue avant de se décaler pour le regarder à nouveau. Derek avait toujours une lueur d'hésitation dans le fond du regard et Stiles ne comprenait que trop pourquoi. La peur, toujours. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de faire du mal à ses enfants. Franchement, il ne savait pas d'où Derek tenait sa trouille de faire mal à ses enfants, il était tellement doux et gentil sous ses allures d'ours mal léché... Il ne leur avait jamais fait de mal. Stiles a continué à embrasser sa joue jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Derek a grogné parce qu'il le voyait sûrement venir de loin avec sa tentative de l'adoucir avec ses baisers. Stiles a souri. Derek a ouvert la bouche, s'apprêtant à argumenter, mais Oliver a choisi ce moment exact pour se coller aux jambes de Derek, agrippant ses mains à son jean, enserrant sa jambe entre ses petits bras. Derek a baissé le regard vers Oliver qui le regardait avec une petite moue aux lèvres, celle qui voulait généralement dire: _câlin ?_. Et Stiles a su qu'à cet instant précis, Oliver venait de marquer un point. Il a souri quand Derek a soupiré, posant sa caisse à outils sur le sol pour hisser le petit sur sa hanche en le regardant avec tendresse.

« On verra, a fini par dire Derek en tournant son regard vers lui. »

Stiles s'est penché pour l'embrasser sur la bouche et a laissé le père et le fils faire un câlin pour aller préparer à manger. Au soir, quand l'heure du couché est arrivé et que Derek n'était plus à portée d'oreille, Stiles a embrassé son fils sur la joue avant de frotter son nez contre le sien avec affection.

« C'est bien mon fils ça. Aussi retors que moi. Bravo ! »

Oliver a souri, tout fier de rendre son père content, même si il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Convaincre Derek s'était finalement avéré facile si il y repensait. Il avait suffit de placer quelques objets de ci de là, de faire des suggestions subtiles – c'est à dire pas du tout subtiles... On parle de Stiles là quand même – et le tour était joué. Stiles avait deviné au bout d'un moment que Derek voulait un petit troisième autant que lui.

Une fois le fait établit, ils en avaient longuement discutés entre eux pour savoir si ils étaient vraiment d'accord pour tout ce que ça impliquait. Les couches, les nuits écourtées, les tours, gérer Alix et Oliver entre temps, les biberons...

Mais ils y avaient tellement réfléchit chacun de leur coté, ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il avait ensuite fallut expliquer à Alix et Oliver la situation, ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Alix avait bien compris vu qu'elle avait vécu l'arrivée d'Oliver. Mais Oliver avait eut plus de mal à comprendre, l'autisme en plus n'aidant rien. Et quand il avait comprit un minimum, ça l'avait tellement perturbé et effrayé qu'il en avait fait des crises de pleurs et des cauchemars jusqu'à ce que Derek et Stiles réussissent à comprendre ses inquiétudes grâce au livre d'images. Oliver avait peur qu'en ayant un nouveau bébé à la maison, Stiles et Derek ne décident de les donner - _lui et Alix_ - à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils voulaient un autre bébé, ils les avaient déjà eux, alors est-ce qu'ils allaient les abandonner pour avoir un tout nouveau bébé comme Isaak avait remplacé sa vieille console de jeu ?

« Mais non ! Avait protesté Stiles en souriant. Tu auras juste un petit frère ou une petite sœur, c'est tout ! Un petit en plus, pas en moins, l'avait-il taquiné en lui pinçant le nez gentillement. »

Oliver avait finit par rire. Il était toujours inquiet mais Derek et Stiles lui avaient répétés un million de fois qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'ils resteraient tous ensemble, que personne n'allait être abandonné ou remplacé et ça avait semblé le rassurer. Après toute ces péripéties, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire.

Derek et Stiles avaient appelés Wendy pour lui dire qu'ils étaient d'accord.

« Qui sera le père ? Avait demandé Wendy. »

Stiles et Derek s'étaient regardés une dernière fois. Stiles avait glissé sa main dans celle de Derek avec lenteur avant de serrer ses doigts.

« Stiles, a répondu Derek. »

.

* * *

.

La grossesse de Wendy n'avait pas été des plus facile. Elle avait tellement eut de grossesse que sa dernière était vraiment dangereuse pour elle et pour le bébé. Derek et Stiles avaient passés six mois d'inquiétude, entre l'hôpital et leur maison à se demander si cette grossesse allait finalement bien se terminer. Chacun d'eux avaient peur d'un drame, Wendy et le bébé mourant tout les deux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire par exemple.

Tout le monde avait la trouille.

Derek et Stiles avaient peur pour la mère et le bébé. Wendy craignait une fausse couche. Le compagnon de Wendy avait peur pour sa femme et avait voulu qu'elle avorte à un moment plus dur que les autres. Il était terrifié à l'idée que sa femme le quitte.

Mais Wendy avait refusé catégoriquement d'avorter, sa dernière grossesse, elle l'aurait et son bébé serait en parfaite santé. Elle était déterminé à mener sa grossesse a son terme. Son médecin lui avait conseillé de rester alité, elle avait donc suivit son conseil, bien qu'avec difficulté. Parce que vers la fin de la grossesse, Wendy en venait presque à se maudire elle-même pour cette idée idiote. Quelle idée d'avoir une dernière grossesse ! Elle avait aidé tellement de gens, elle méritait de se reposer maintenant ! Et dieu qu'elle s'ennuyait ! Elle n'avait rien à faire de la journée, elle avait mal partout, elle était grosse comme une baleine, elle se sentait hideuse, elle avait des vergetures, elle avait envie de faire pipi tout le temps, elle avait des envies bizarres, d'un coup tout lui insupportait, puis elle avait besoin de câlin... C'était infernal !

Puis Stiles et Derek lui rendaient visite et en les voyant, elle oubliait tout le mal pour ne garder que le meilleur. Si elle faisait ça, c'était pour elle-même mais surtout pour eux. Elle voulait les rendre heureux encore une fois.

Quand elle fut proche du terme, son médecin avait décidé de déclencher l'accouchement à l'hôpital pour que tout soit sous contrôle et qu'il y ait moins de risque possible pour la mère et l'enfant. L'accouchement ne fut pas sans douleur et sans frayeur pour les médecins, le mari et les futurs parents mais après des heures en salle de travail, un petit garçon vu le jour.

Dans le couloir, Stiles et Derek se tenaient la main, leurs doigts se dénouaient, se renouaient, ils marchaient de long en large comme des fauves en cage, incapables de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ils se rongeaient les sangs depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient perdu le compte. Quand enfin, on leur a annoncé qu'ils pouvaient venir voir leur bébé - _mais que la maman devait encore se reposer et qu'il ne la verrait que le lendemain_ – ils ont fait signe au mari de Wendy pour lui dire au revoir et ont suivit l'infirmière.

Derek a lâché la main de Stiles pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, il avait besoin d'avoir une plus grande prise, plus de contact avec lui. Il était aussi nerveux que pour les autres naissances. En marchant derrière l'infirmière, Derek s'est rappelé de Alix et Oliver, qui attendaient à la maison avec impatience que leur petit frère ou petite sœur arrive...

Puis l'infirmière leur a souri et les a fait se mettre devant un petit lit de bébé parmi tant d'autre.

« Alors, comment il va s'appeler ce jeune homme ? A t-elle demandé joyeusement »

Derek avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le petit lit mais surtout, l'être qui se trouvait en son sein. Ce bébé si minuscule qui allait dépendre d'eux dès à présent. Stiles avait la gorge tout aussi serrée.

« Milan. Milan Stilinski-Hale, A t-il répondu d'une voix enrouée.  
- Très joli ! Alors, on va voir papa ? A dit l'infirmière avec un grand sourire en prenant le petit dans ses bras pour les mettre dans ceux de Stiles.

Stiles a senti un tressautement de joie et d'excitation au niveau de son ventre quand la dame lui a passé le petit. Il a pris le bébé adroitement dans ses bras - l'habitude - et a eut un sourire ému. Ils avaient déjà vécu ça, l'arrivé d'un enfant, alors pourquoi se sentaient-ils toujours aussi stupidement surpris, maladroit et heureux à la fois ? Derek a regardé le petit avec émotion, a froncé les sourcils avant d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles, resserrant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est le tien celui-là, tu pourras pas le renier, a t-il dit d'une voix rauque »

Le petit avait un grain de beauté sur la joue, en tout point identique à celui de Stiles. Et Derek pourrait parier sa chemise que d'autre grains de beauté allaient s'installer de ci de là sur le corps du petit, comme pour Stiles. Derek a embrassé sa tempe tandis que Stiles tournait les yeux vers lui pour le regarder. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il le trouvait beau. Pas un jour ne passait sans que ses sentiments pour cet humain stupide ne grandissent et ne s'installent dans son cœur. Six ans de couple... Trois enfants...

« Tu trouves ? A demandé Stiles timidement. Il a mon humour en tout cas, naître un vendredi 13... »

Derek a levé les yeux au ciel avec exaspération mais un rire a passé ses lèvres.

« Au moins il n'est pas né un 1er avril ! A t-il rétorqué. »

.

* * *

.

Quand Stiles et Derek avaient ramenés Milan à la maison, Alix et Oliver avaient tout de suite été curieux et avaient voulu prendre leur petit frère dans leur bras. Ils avaient fait des photos, Alix avait plaisanté en disant qu'il était tout fripé le petit frère. Oliver avait regardé son frère avec une sorte de fascination craintive qui les avait tous rendu gaga.

Milan avait vite été adopté par toute la famille avec sa bouille trognonne et ses grands yeux bleus. Mais encore plus vite, Milan s'était trouvé être un sacré enquiquineur.

« C'est le pire des trois, non ? A demandé Cora en se bouchant les oreilles.  
- A quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est le fils de Stiles ! A répondu Isaak en criant par dessus les hurlements du nouveau né. »

Stiles avait beau bercer le bébé, le nourrir, lui chanter des berceuses, l'embrasser sur le front, lui donner un doudou, rien ne calmait le bébé. Et Stiles enchaînait les peluches :

« Tu veux le koala ? Non d'accord, pas le koala, il est moche. Bon alors tu veux le panda ? Ouais t'as raison, il est pas drôle le panda... Bon, sinon y a le flamand rose ? Non ? Oh bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Paniquait Stiles. »

Derek est enfin rentré de son travail mais en entendant les braillements dans la chambre de Milan, il a tout de suite grimacé. Isaak et Cora l'ont fusillés du regard comme si il était le principal responsable. Ce qui n'était pas faux en un sens. Derek a prit une longue inspiration avant de se lancer et de débarquer dans la pièce. Quand Stiles l'a aperçu, il a soupiré de soulagement avant de lui fourrer le bébé dans les bras. Milan était impossible avec tout le monde, il pleurait sans arrêt, pour un oui, pour un non et personne ne savait jamais le calmer. Puis Derek arrivait, s'installait avec lui, comme maintenant et faisait ce truc.

Stiles l'a regardé faire, les bras ballant et exténué. Derek a posé sa main sur le front de Milan, le berçant légèrement et peu à peu les pleurs ont cessés alors que le bébé s'endormait. Stiles a geint, désespéré et terriblement jaloux.

« Mais comment tu fais ça ? Ce bébé me déteste, a t-il soupiré en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil de la pièce. »

Derek a levé les yeux pour lui lancer un sourire narquois, Milan commençait à bailler et à s'endormir. Stiles devait avouer qu'il était vraiment, vraiment, mais alors vraiment... jaloux. Derek s'en sortait mieux que lui avec Milan et c'était lui le père biologique. Pas qu'il ait plus d'influence sur lui, évidemment, et pas qu'il niait la paternité de Derek, au contraire. Mais bon sang, il aurait aimé que son fils soit comme ça avec lui et il ne l'était jamais. Lui il n'avait le droit qu'aux pleurs et qu'aux cris. Stiles a soupiré et a fait une moue déçue que Derek n'a pas manqué.

« Je te gère depuis plus de six ans, c'est un coup à prendre, c'est tout, l'a t-il rassuré avec amusement.  
- C'est pas pareil, a grogné Stiles, de mauvaise humeur. »

Derek a levé un sourcils pour regarder Stiles. Milan et lui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'au niveau physique. Milan n'avait juste pas de mot pour s'exprimer et la meilleure façon qu'il avait de communiquer... C'était les cris et les pleurs et Stiles en faisait les frais. Mais Derek était certain qu'il avait fait vivre un enfer au shérif quand il était lui-même bébé. A vrai dire... Il ne serait même pas étonné si on diagnostiquait à Milan des troubles de l'inattention et de hyperactivité, comme son père. Portrait craché. Derek s'est avancé vers Stiles qui boudait toujours. Il lui a tendu Milan avec une expression rassurante.

« Tiens, prends-le doucement. »

Il a placé Milan dans les bras de Stiles et s'est assit à coté de lui pour mettre la main de Stiles sur le front du petit. Milan a remué un moment en geignant, remarquant sûrement le changement de bras – faisant grimacer Stiles d'anticipation – mais il a finit par s'apaiser et par se rendormir. Stiles a relevé la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire tellement éblouissant que Derek n'a put s'empêcher de capturer ses lèvres. C'était le genre de chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Un simple contact, deux bouches qui se touchent, un millier de sentiments qui s'imposent... Quand ils se sont séparés, Stiles avait toujours un petit sourire fascinant aux lèvres et Derek avait le cœur en vrac, comme à chaque fois. Stiles a regardé Milan qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et a passé tendrement son index sur sa joue. Il lui a montré la porte de la chambre du menton.

« Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, a murmuré Stiles. Alix et Oli vont vouloir leur goûter. Je le mets au lit et j'arrive. »

Derek les a regardé un peu plus longtemps, comme hypnotisé. Il a hoché la tête et l'a embrassé une nouvelle fois sur la bouche avant de se lever pour les laisser tout les deux. Derek a refermé la porte, attendant le dernier moment pour quitter des yeux Stiles et son fils, faisant son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Il était a peine arrivé dans le couloir qu'Oliver courrait vers lui pour se faire porter. Derek l'a hissé jusqu'à lui, comme d'habitude avant de lui lancer un sourire.

« J'en connais un qui a faim, a t-il hasardé. »

Oliver lui a répondu d'un grand sourire, a lancé ses bras autour de son cou avec enthousiasme pour un câlin improvisé et s'est serré contre lui comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quinze jours.

« Et qui a envie de câlin..., a t-il complété. Et ben, c'est qu'il est exigeant Oliver aujourd'hui, a t-il plaisanté en serrant plus fort le petit contre lui. »

Oliver a gloussé dans ses bras alors qu'il plantait un baiser sur son crâne.

Soudain, un cri gigantesque a retenti de la chambre de Milan et Derek a grimacé. Oliver a plaqué ses deux mains sur ses oreilles avec une grimace similaire.

« Bon... Papa a pas encore complètement choppé le truc, a t-il dit, une grimace toujours aux lèvres face à l'intensité des cris. Mais il va y arriver, deux hyperactifs entre eux, ça se comprend, a t-il dit à Oliver d'un air entendu.  
- J'vais aider papa ! A crié Alix en courant pour rejoindre la chambre du bébé. »

Derek l'a regardé filer avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Oliver qui le regardait avec une petite moue indécise, comme si il avait envie d'aller aider lui aussi. Derek a retenu un reniflement d'amusement. Il a bercé Oliver de droite à gauche un moment pour attirer son attention.

« Et si on allait goûter nous ? A t-il proposé. Comme ça on aura toutes nos forces pour aider papa après ? »

Derek a regardé Oliver pencher la tête sur le coté avec hésitation, considérant ses options avant qu'il hoche la tête. Derek a souri quand le petit s'est blotti une fois de plus dans ses bras, trifouillant dans son livre d'image pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait pour le goûter sans se décoller de lui d'un iota.

La vie avec un petit dernier allait demander un ajustement, mais Derek ne doutait pas qu'au final ce ne serait que du bonheur, comme avec Alix et Oliver.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Je me demande bien ce que vous en avez pensé tiens... J'espère que cette ficlette vous a plu, que le changement de temps ne vous a pas perturbé et que vous avez aimé l'arrivée du petit dernier de la meute.  
**

**Au fait, on prononce Milan comme ça: Milane.  
**

**En attendant... Une review ?  
**


	7. Tu m'aimes ?

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt : **Je veux bien t'aimer, bien entendu, de toute façon est ce que j'ai le choix?

**Note :** Relation établie. Issu d'un rp.

.

* * *

.

**Tu m'aimes ?  
**

.

Stiles soupira avant de rire doucement. Sa peau était encore frissonnante et le poids de Derek contre lui l'écrasait agréablement contre le matelas, si bien qu'il ne savait plus où commençait son corps et où se terminait celui de Derek. Une dernière vague de plaisir parcourut Stiles et il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la chaleur qui restait ancrée à sa peau. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Derek et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire stupidement encore une fois.

« Oh bon sang, soupira t-il. Une semaine que Milan fait ses nuits et on ne fait ça que maintenant. Tu m'explique ? »

Derek renifla d'amusement contre lui, la respiration encore haletante. Stiles pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son épaule et ça le faisait trembler encore plus. Il avait faillit oublier à quel point le corps de Derek épousait parfaitement le sien, comme ils étaient fait pour se faire l'amour et combien tout était électrique entre eux à chaque fois.

« On a rattrapé nos nuits de sommeil ? Proposa Derek. »

Stiles enroula son autre bras autour de la taille nue de Derek et posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer encore plus près. Derek fit remonter son nez de sa clavicule, dans son cou, jusque derrière son oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser, faisant frotter sa barbe de trois jours contre sa peau. Stiles sourit paresseusement avant de presser sa joue contre la sienne pour embrasser son oreille.

« On devrait faire l'amour plus et dormir moins alors, murmura t-il. »

Il put sentir le frémissement de Derek aussi clairement que si ça avait été le sien et son sourire s'agrandit. Stiles sentit la gorge de Derek vibrer contre son torse quand il grogna, il était sûrement troublé par sa franchise. Il frotta son nez contre sa joue avec affection avant de respirer ses cheveux. Derek était à moitié allongé sur lui, le tenant dans une étreinte chaude, il avait une main calée contre sa hanche et sa tête était posée délicatement contre son épaule. Stiles avait l'impression d'être une partie de lui tellement ils étaient emmêlés l'un à l'autre et l'idée d'être une extension de Derek était vraiment, vraiment plaisant. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait souhaité se fondre sous sa peau pour n'avoir plus à le quitter. Stiles posa sa bouche dans le cou de Derek pour l'embrasser.

« Tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-il.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime... de toute façon est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

Stiles le mordit quand Derek se mit à rire. Il passa sa langue sur la peau qu'il avait mordu parce que Derek n'arrêtait pas de sourire et qu'il était d'humeur à taquiner. Stiles eut un sourire satisfait dans la respiration de Derek eut un accro. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça se retourne contre lui, mais lorsque le corps de son loup garou de mari se mit à chauffer contre le sien, il n'eut aucun mal à le remarquer. Stiles prit le menton de Derek entre ses doigts pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres mais fut troublé un moment par l'expression de ses yeux et s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Dans la pénombre de leur chambre, les yeux de Derek semblaient presque gris mais Stiles pouvait toujours voir la couleur rouille qui brillait près de sa pupille... Sa main glissa sur le menton de Derek le long de sa mâchoire carrée, le bout de ses doigts ripant légèrement contre l'ombre de sa barbe. Stiles sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine parce qu'après toute ces années Derek arrivait toujours à le faire se sentir pantelant et en manque d'oxygène. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son front doucement et sourit en voyant Derek attendre patiemment qu'il ait reprit le fil de ses pensées en s'appuyant contre sa main pour encourager ses caresses. Stiles suivit la courbe de son sourcils avec son pouce, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il glissa sa main de son visage à sa nuque et l'attira enfin plus près pour l'embrasser. Ça aurait pu durer une éternité comme une seconde, mais Stiles eut la sensation de voir tout au ralenti le temps que leur lèvres se touchent. Derek haussa un sourcils comme si il avait voulu dire 'enfin', il sentit leur nez se frôler doucement, avant que sa bouche ne soit collée contre la sienne. Stiles soupira de bien-être.

Les lèvres de Derek étaient familières, chaudes, douces et fortes à la fois. Elles prenaient sa bouche avec avidité, comme si ils venaient de se retrouver après des années de séparation. Stiles pouvait sentir tout son corps s'embraser sous celui de Derek, c'était de cela dont il parlait quand il disait que tout était toujours électrique entre eux. Il répondit au baiser en essayant de suivre Derek, qui faisait toujours tout avec passion et quand ils se séparèrent, il eut l'impression de lui avoir laisser son souffle. La tête lui tournait et il se sentait étourdi.

« Wow... , souffla t-il. »

Derek embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Et aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, Stiles se rappela une musique qu'il avait écouté toute à l'heure et qui voulait à peu près tout dire.

« My first... My last..., chantonna t-il. **(1)**

- Oh non, soupira Derek. Pas Barry White, grogna t-il.

- Barry White est un dieu, protesta Stiles

- Tais-toi, râla t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Stiles le fit taire d'un baiser. Il avait prévu de s'arrêter mais son cerveau – ou son corps – avait l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement. A chaque baisers, il se sentait comme si son corps n'était plus suffisant pour le contenir.

« Embrasse-moi, demanda t-il avec une sorte d'urgence dans la voix.

- C'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire, rétorqua Derek en continuant de l'embrasser. »

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le garder contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant de plus en plus chaudement et passionnément. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Derek qui du s'accrocher pour suivre sa cadence. Il poussa une plainte dans sa bouche et Derek se décala de force en tenant son menton pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser encore.

« Stiles, on vient juste de... , tenta de le raisonner Derek.

- Oh, je m'en fiche ! Râla t-il. »

Il se dégagea de la prise de Derek – tout en sachant qu'il l'avait laissé faire, parce que... force de loup garou dans l'équation – et le fit rouler sous lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Encore ? Demanda t-il entre deux baisers. Comme à la lune de miel ? Ajouta t-il avec un sourire taquin. »

Derek remonta ses mains le long de son dos et il frissonna violemment quand sa langue entoura la sienne avec sensualité.

« T'es optimiste, c'était y a neuf ans, haleta Derek.

- Hmm... Chiche, répliqua Stiles, souriant malicieusement. »

Derek gronda avec un air prédateur et le fit rouler sous lui à son tour, le faisant éclater de rire et frémir d'anticipation.

Neuf ans... et toujours aussi dingue l'un de l'autre.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**(1) My first, my last, my everything :** mon premier, mon dernier, mon tout, chanson de Barry White.**  
**

J'espère que vous aimezzz... J'ai écrit ça tout à l'heure. Figurez-vous que cette scène sort directement d'un rêve que j'ai fait y a deux jours, je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire avant de l'oublier et comme j'avais envie de partager... Ben je le poste maintenant ^^.

**Une review ? Ou je vous mords ? Au choix XD**


	8. La Saint Valentin

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Note :** Relation établie. Issu d'un rp.

**Note 2:** J'ai pris la liberté de donner une date pour la mort de la famille Hale. Et oui, je suis sadique, que voulez-vous ? J'en ai un peu marre du gnian-gnian pour la St Valentin XD

.

* * *

.

**La Saint Valentin  
**

.

Selon Stiles, le jour de la Saint Valentin était pour tous l'occasion d'acheter du chocolat, de s'en empiffrer – après la Saint Valentin parce que s'empiffrer devant son Valentin ou sa Valentine... ça craint juste un max – et d'acheter des jolies choses pour les gens qu'on estimait précieux.

Du moins, c'était sa conception de la Saint Valentin avant que Stiles ne se mette en couple avec Derek.

Pas que Derek ne soit pas un grand romantique dans l'âme ou quoi que ce soit, plutôt le contraire en fait, mais la date en elle-même n'était pas quelque chose dont la famille Hale pourrait un jour se réjouir sincèrement. Le 14 février était la date à laquelle Kate Argent avait mit le feu à la maison Hale, précipitant la mort de tout une famille, loup-garou comme humain.

Ce jour de l'année était particulièrement dur pour Cora et Derek mais ils faisaient tous de leur mieux pour les aider à surmonter leur peines. Les deux Hales faisaient toujours semblant de ne rien voir, mais ils étaient secrètement contents de leur petites attentions.

Malgré la tragédie qui s'était jouée à cette date de l'année, Stiles se réveillait toujours en trouvant une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur – ok, c'était une blague à l'origine, Derek avait juste voulu se foutre de lui alors qu'il était au bureau et il lui avait fait livrer la boite avec un énorme bouquet de rose qui l'avait humilié pour la semaine qui avait suivit... ça n'avait pas empêché Stiles de manger les chocolats un par un – sur sa table de nuit. Mais il comprenait pourquoi Derek ne voulait pas fêter ce jour plus que ça, c'est comme si on avait dit à Stiles qu'on fêterait Noël le jour de la mort de sa mère. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se réjouir de quelque chose alors que la mort d'un être cher planait au dessus du jour où il s'était éteint.

Ça avait été plus facile de vivre le 14 février quand Alix, Oliver et Milan avaient vu le jour, parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés avec leurs enfants pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit autre que changer les couches, nourrir tout les enfants, essayer d'éviter au plus possible les caprices et garder un œil sur les six mains qui trainaient un peu partout.

Mais cette année, Stiles vit bien que Derek n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ne serait-ce que se lever du lit. Il le remarqua à son air tendu et fatigué tout à la fois, à ses traits tirés par l'anxiété et à ses sourcils froncés. Stiles soupira doucement, attristé parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour faire partir la peine de Derek. Il se colla à lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Si il ne pouvait rien faire pour faire s'envoler sa tristesse, il pouvait au moins essayer de l'atténuer. Le problème avec Derek, c'était qu'il ne voulait jamais demander de l'aide ou admettre qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il faisait toujours l'homme fort, le gars qui peut tout supporter, mais Stiles savait bien que Derek ne pouvait pas être fort tout le temps et des fois, il aurait aimer qu'il se laisse aller un peu plus souvent, qu'il s'autorise à demander de l'aide quand il en avait besoin. Et pas qu'à lui, à sa sœur, à Isaak, à Scott... A un membre de la meute quoi.

Stiles resserra ses bras autour de lui et embrassa le front de Derek doucement. Il sourit en entendant son petit soupir.

« Hey, dit-il. J'espère que tu m'as acheté mes chocolats ou je vais te botter le cul. »

Derek laissa échapper un petit rire et Stiles fit intérieurement la danse de la joie parce qu'il avait au moins réussit à faire rire Derek et que son plan pour détendre l'atmosphère était un succès complet. Ce n'était peut-être pas un éclat de rire, mais c'était déjà ça. Stiles fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de Derek pour que sa paume épouse la forme de sa joue. Il tourna juste un peu la tête pour voir sa table de nuit et fit un bruit satisfait quand il vit la boite de chocolat en forme de cœur dessus. Il sourit et tapota l'arrière de la tête de Derek avec une condescendance feinte.

« Bravo, je t'ai bien éduqué, plaisanta t-il. »

Derek ne répondit rien mais enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Stiles, faisant frotter sa barbe de trois jours contre sa peau. Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, repoussant tendrement ses mèches en arrière pour dégager son visage avant de le couvrir de baiser jusqu'à ce que Derek passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer en retour. Stiles pouvait encore sentir la crispation de ses muscles sous ses doigts mais c'était encore un mieux qu'il ait répondu tout court à son étreinte.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de l'embrasser sur la bouche que deux petits monstres faisaient irruption dans la chambre pour se jeter sur eux. Oliver prit tout de suite place dans les bras de Stiles sans vraiment lui demander son avis tandis qu'Alix babillait déjà en parlant à Derek de tout les chocolats qu'elle allait recevoir à l'école aujourd'hui parce que_ Mike est amoureux d'elle et que Dylan aussi et que Tyler aussi..._ Stiles sourit en resserrant ses bras autour d'Oliver et décida d'interrompre le blabla de sa fille avant que Derek ne soit définitivement perdu par tout les amoureux potentiels.

« Allez jeune fille, debout. On va aller déjeuner et tu pourras raconter tout ça à table quand on sera tous réveillé. »

Stiles se leva avec Oliver toujours bien serré dans ses bras, fit le tour du lit en tendant la main à Alix - qui la prit avec enthousiasme - et se pencha pour pouvoir embrasser Derek une dernière fois avant d'être absorbé par ses responsabilités de parent. Derek grogna comme si il avait envie de le retenir mais ne fit pas un mouvement vers lui pour. Stiles aurait bien aimé se joindre à nouveau à lui pour faire son fainéant et continuer de consoler doucement Derek mais leur enfants avaient école aujourd'hui, il devait les préparer et les emmener.

Stiles descendit à la cuisine et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Erica avait prit les choses en mains en préparant au moins une centaine de pancakes pour tout le monde.

« Bien joué, lui dit-il en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. »

Erica repoussa ses cheveux en arrière avec dédain mais elle avait un sourire en coin. Stiles n'eut qu'à déposer Oliver sur sa chaise après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois sur le front. Alix se servit et prit au moins trois pancakes avant de les arroser de sucre tandis que Stiles faisait une assiette pour Oliver tout en préparant le café pour lui et Derek.

« Doucement avec le sucre, Alix. »

Sa fille lui lança une petite moue déçue mais obéit à contrecœur en reposant le sucre. Stiles posa son assiette devant Oliver qui se frottait les yeux en baillant.

« M'ci, grommela le petit, encore tout endormi.

- De rien, nanou, sourit Stiles.

- Pourquoi "nanou" ? Demanda Alix en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité.

- Parce que j'ai envie et que c'est moi qui décide, répliqua Stiles d'un ton léger et joyeux. »

Alix grommela en enfournant une bouchée de ses pancakes, imitant son frère qui avait déjà commencé. Stiles passa une main dans les cheveux d'Oliver avant de retourner à la cafetière, encore dans ses pensées. Leur fils s'ouvrait de plus en plus à eux. C'était pas grand chose parfois, comme là avec le "_merci_", c'était des petits mots que tout leur famille chérissaient parce qu'ils étaient rares venant de Oliver. Stiles cacha son bâillement derrière sa main et faillit tomber par terre quand les jumeaux d'Erica lui foncèrent dessus pour lui dire bonjour. Des fois, c'était difficile de vivre avec des loups-garou qui ne maîtrisaient pas leur force, un câlin se transformait vite en placage façon football américain si ils ne faisaient pas attention. Stiles passa une main dans les cheveux des petits avant de les pousser à s'asseoir.

« Allé, allé ! Ouste, à table, dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Les jumeaux s'installèrent vite cote à cote, parlant déjà avec Alix et incluant Oliver à grand coup de _"Hein ouais, Oli ?"_. Ce à quoi Oliver hochait toujours la tête vigoureusement. Stiles était entrain de verser le café dans deux mugs quand Derek fit enfin son apparition avec Milan dans les bras.

« Ah. Voilà mes deux amours ! S'exclama t-il.

- Et moiiiiiiiii ? Rétorqua Alix en boudant. »

Stiles s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser sur la joue et la décoiffer un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Derek avait toujours les sourcils froncés et les épaules tendues mais personne ne fit de remarque. Stiles murmura à Alix qu'elle était sa seule amour au féminin et cela sembla la rassurer puisqu'elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de reprendre son déjeuner là où elle l'avait laissé. Stiles se dirigea donc une bonne fois pour toute vers Derek pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Stiles est très affectueux aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Erica.

- Hey, c'est le jour des baisers alors chut... , rétorqua t-il.

- Elle est juste jalouse, ajouta Derek en passant un bras autour de la taille de Stiles. »

Stiles se retint de grimacer. Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas bon quand Derek se forçait à faire des gestes pour cacher combien il allait mal. Erica renifla avec arrogance en retournant au fourneau. Milan fit un grand bruit content, sûrement à cause de l'odeur que dégageait les pancakes et Stiles se tourna vers son fils avec un sourire.

« Hm, c'est sûrement ça. Alors bonhomme, bien dormi ? Dit-il avec enthousiasme. »

Il souleva son fils des bras de Derek pour le prendre contre lui, Erica tendit une des tasses de café à Derek alors qu'ils s'installaient tous à table. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous déjà levé et qu'ils avaient des horaires différents, la table était grande mais tout de même. Stiles mit Milan sur sa chaise haute pour avoir les mains libres pour préparer son biberon. Un an et le petit pouvait déjà tenir son biberon tout seul. C'était bien parce que c'était normal mais ça manquait un peu à Stiles de pouvoir donner son biberon à Milan, c'était un petit câlin du matin, un petit moment privilégié qu'ils n'avaient plus. Mais Stiles se rattrapait en augmentant le nombre de câlin. Stiles donna son biberon à Milan qui le prit avec avidité pour le boire. Stiles se tourna vers ses enfants pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait ce qu'il fallait et s'assit enfin à table pour savourer son café bien mérité.

C'était la course tous les matins mais Stiles n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde. Il monta avec Alix pour l'aider à s'habiller pendant que Derek surveillait Milan et s'occupait de ressuyer les joues de Oliver qui s'était mit du sirop d'érable partout. Alix étala trois robes sur le lit et regarda Stiles comme si elle attendait qu'il le sauve. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux mettre une robe aujourd'hui ? Il fait un peu froid dehors, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Alix hocha la tête avec un air buté et regarda ses robes avant de courir vers son tiroir pour en sortir des collants d'hiver. Stiles rit.

« Tu perds pas le nord. Pourquoi une robe ? Tu n'aime pas beaucoup les robes d'habitude.

- Parce que j'ai plus de chocolat avec les robes, rétorqua Alix avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Stiles éclata de rire. Bon, c'est vrai qu'Alix était sa fille biologique mais quand même, elle était sacrément drôle et... manipulatrice. Un peu comme lui quand il avait son âge. Il secoua la tête avec amusement. Alix le regardait avec un grand sourire, semblant particulièrement fière d'elle et de son raisonnement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Très intelligent, concéda t-il. Mais fais-moi plaisir, tu mettras ton long manteau.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alix en penchant la tête sur le coté avec curiosité.

- Parce que papa Derek n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que tu commence à grandir, alors si il voit la robe... Hmmm...

- D'accord, acquiesça t-elle. »

Stiles l'aida à choisir sa tenue et sortit pour la laisser se débrouiller pour découvrir Oliver à la porte. Il lui tendit la main, qu'Oliver prit tout de suite, un petit air grognon sur le visage.

« On va se dépêcher, Tom va bientôt arriver et tu seras même pas habillé, babilla t-il. »

Oliver se colla contre lui une fois dans sa chambre et Stiles soupira en hissant le petit sur sa hanche. Oliver se blottit contre lui et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Stiles ne douta pas une seule seconde de ce que le petit avait senti quand ils étaient dans la cuisine. Scott lui avait apprit que chaque émotion dégageait une odeur bien spécifique et vu l'humeur de Derek, Oliver devait être sacrément touché par ce qu'il avait senti.

« Tout va bien, bébé, dit-il doucement pour le rassurer. C'est un jour particulier aujourd'hui, hein ? Tu vas avoir des chocolats, tu crois ? »

Oliver secoua furieusement la tête contre lui. Stiles sourit en passant une main apaisante dans le dos de son fils.

« Ah non ? T'as pas d'amoureuse ? »

Les joues d'Oliver rougirent brusquement alors qu'il collait plus fort son visage contre son cou et Stiles retint un rire pour ne pas vexer son fils. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Oliver se calma et finit par se décaler pour regarder son père, les joues toujours un peu rouge. Stiles sourit.

« Une petite amoureuse secrète alors, déclara Stiles. »

Oliver fit la moue en détournant le regard et en croisant les bras. Il ressemblait tellement à Derek en cet instant que Stiles en fut attendrit. Il était sûr que si il avait pu avoir des photos de Derek étant petit, Oliver lui ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il avait prit tous les traits de son père. Stiles soupira et fit frotter son nez contre celui de son fils pour le taquiner. Il le reposa au sol et l'aida à s'habiller. Quand il ressortit avec lui en lui tenant la main, Alix attendait devant la porte avec son manteau long bien serré autour d'elle, on ne voyait pas beaucoup la robe. Stiles sourit et fit un clin d'œil à sa fille avant mettre son manteau à Oliver.

« Je vais aller m'habiller, vous pouvez aller jouer dans la chambre en attendant. »

Stiles fit vite et ils redescendirent tout les trois. Tom – l'éducateur spécialisé de Oliver – attendait déjà en bas avec une tasse de café vide à la main. Stiles le salua avec un sourire pendant que les enfants sautaient sur Derek pour lui dire au revoir. Stiles embrassa brièvement Derek avant de partir.

Il déposa ses enfants à l'école, jurant une dernière fois à Alix que si elle n'avait aucun chocolat il lui en achèterait et murmura à l'oreille de Oliver qu'il en aurait aussi si il était sage. Tom prit la main de Oliver et l'instant d'après, Stiles se trouvait seul devant l'école, faisant signe une dernière fois aux petits.

Stiles rentra à la maison pour trouver Derek en compagnie de Milan sur le canapé. Il s'installa à coté de lui, sa tête basculant sur son épaule. Derek posa sa joue contre son front brièvement, pour lui dire _re-bonjour_ surement. Stiles ferma les yeux et prit un instant pour profiter de la chaleur de Derek.

« Ils sont tous partis ? Demanda Stiles.

- Presque.

- Hm... Cora est là.

- Hn, acquiesça Derek. »

Chaque 14 février, Cora s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle y faisait, Isaak avait déjà essayé d'entrer et d'en discuter avec elle mais rien de bon n'en était ressortit. Chacun faisait avec la peine à sa manière et apparemment, la manière de Cora était assez solitaire. Stiles rouvrit les yeux pour regarder celui avec lequel il partageait sa vie depuis de nombreuses années. Derek était toujours un peu éteint la semaine du 14 février, ça faisait de la peine à Stiles.

Mais il faisait de son mieux pour le consoler, parce qu'il l'aimait. Quand la date de la mort de sa mère approchait... Stiles perdait le compte du nombre de terreur nocturne, de cauchemars, de crises d'angoisses qu'il faisait. Mais Derek était toujours là à veiller sur lui quand il reprenait ses esprits. La présence de Derek était comme un baume sur ses blessures, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Stiles ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa présence soit pareille pour Derek.

Stiles hésita un moment, il passa son bras autour de Derek et de Milan et finit par demander:

« Tu voudrais leur rendre visite ? Sur leur tombe je veux dire. »

Quand il ne lui donna pas de réponse, Stiles releva les yeux pour le regarder. Derek avait pâli et ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés que quand il était parti conduire les enfants à l'école. Stiles paniqua légèrement:

« Hey, je veux dire... Moi ça me fait du bien d'aller voir ma mère, de déballer ce que j'ai sur le cœur, c'est plus facile pour moi de reprendre ma vie après mais ça veut pas dire que c'est la même chose pour toi, je posais juste la question... , babilla t-il.

- Non, c'est bon, je veux pas y aller, répondit Derek sèchement. »

Stiles se mordit les lèvres mais n'insista pas. Derek était de nouveau complétement tendu, comme un élastique sur le point de casser. Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux mais cela ne fit que se crisper encore plus Derek alors il laissa tomber, l'embrassa sur la tempe pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas – parce que généralement, Derek culpabilisait de s'être mal comporté avec lui quand il était trop brusque dans ses réponses – et partit ranger la cuisine qui avait bien souffert après l'assaut des pancakes. Erica et Boyd ne rentraient pas cet après-midi, les jumeaux mangeaient à la cantine avec Alix et Oliver, Isaak travaillait, Scott, Alisson et leurs filles n'avaient pas l'intention de leur rendre visite, surtout aujourd'hui... Ce qui ne laissait qu'eux trois – Derek, Stiles et Cora – à la maison. Au tout début de leur relation, Stiles allait travailler, parce qu'il ne savait pas que le 14 février était la date à laquelle la maison Hale avait brûlé. Mais dès qu'il l'avait su, il avait prit l'habitude de prendre son jour de congés. Ses collègues se moquaient de lui en disant qu'il allait passer la journée au lit avec son mari et Stiles ne disait rien pour les contredire parce que ça ne les regardait pas et que Derek n'aimerait pas qu'il étale sa vie privée à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Stiles s'occupa les mains, il fit plusieurs lessives, passa l'aspirateur dans les chambres d'Alix, Oliver et Milan, rangea leur chambre... Il était midi avant qu'il ne reprenne vraiment son souffle. Il prit une douche rapide et se changea avant de descendre. Milan était dans sa chaise haute et Derek préparait à manger, sûrement pour garder ses mains occupées, lui aussi. Stiles embrassa son épaule découverte en passant à coté de lui et embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de le soulever contre lui.

« Alors, on va manger ? T'as faim ? Babilla t-il en parlant au bébé. »

Milan gazouilla joyeusement, grognant de temps en temps parce qu'il avait tout de même gardé son sale caractère de quand il venait tout juste de naître. Stiles sourit en le gardant tout contre lui, et hop, un câlin. Derek s'avança avec une assiette de purée de légume à la main pour le bébé et Stiles remit Milan dans la chaise haute pour le laisser faire, prenant sa place devant la gazinière. Son cœur se serra parce que Derek avait préparé le plat préféré de Cora. Stiles soupira et fit attention à ce que rien ne brûle et à ce que tout cuise tranquillement. Derek prenait toujours soin des autres avant de prendre soin de lui-même.

Stiles prépara trois assiettes, même si il était certain que Cora ne descendrait pas de sitôt. Le repas se fit en silence, Stiles essaya bien de parler deux ou trois fois – bon d'accord, neuf ou dix fois – mais Derek était trop profondément ancré dans ses pensées pour lui prêter attention. Stiles soupira à nouveau et se résolut à manger tranquillement dans son coin sans faire de bruit. Derek nourrissait Milan en même temps qu'il mangeait, le même froncement de sourcils, les lèvres serrées en une ligne mince et les épaules raides. Quand Derek plia la cuillère de Milan entre ses doigts – celle qui était pourtant sacrément résistante – comme si ce n'était qu'une brindille, Stiles se décida à agir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un loup-garou énervé à coté de son fils qui était encore très fragile et très _humain_. Stiles se leva, tapota gentillement l'épaule de Derek lui faisant lâcher la cuillère en un _clang_ contre l'assiette.

« Pourquoi t'irais pas courir ou t'entraîner pendant que je lui donne à manger ? »

Il savait que Derek aimait bien courir quand tout devenait trop compliqué et dur à gérer. Stiles embrassa son front et caressa sa nuque doucement pour lui montrer qu'il ne le mettait pas dehors mais que c'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Derek ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par hocher lentement la tête. Son regard tomba sur la cuillère qu'il avait réduit en charpie et le pli de sa bouche se transforma en pli amer et coupable. Il se leva sans difficulté cette fois-ci et courut presque vers la sortie. Stiles tendit la main vers lui pour essayer de le retenir.

« Derek..., l'appela t-il. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Derek était déjà dehors.

« Essaye de tuer personne, dit-il en soupirant. »

Stiles se tourna vers Milan qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il savait que Derek ne ferait de mal à personne mais un rappel ce n'était jamais de trop. Stiles donna à manger à Milan, tout appétit envolé et sourit quand son fils fit un bruit de bien-être en avalant une bouchée.

« Y en a au moins un qui apprécie son repas, dit-il. »

Milan termina son plat sans faire d'histoire et Stiles rangea la table, mettant les assiettes de Derek et de Cora de côté. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que Derek se sente mieux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire quand il était comme ça, il aurait pu le serrer fort contre lui, essayer de l'empêcher de penser mais Derek refusait toujours le contact quand il était trop peiné. Stiles soupira un nombre incalculable de fois.

Derek ne rentra pas de toute l'après-midi, laissant Stiles dans l'inquiétude. Il alla rechercher les enfants sans lui, prépara le goûter jusqu'à ce qu'Isaak lui donne un léger coup de coude pour le déloger de devant la casserole de lait.

« Je m'occupe de ça, file.

- Uh... Hein ? Demanda t-il fort peu gracieusement.

- T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une balade, dehors, ordonna Isaak gentillement. Erica rentre bientôt, elle m'aidera avec la marmaille. »

Et effectivement, Stiles était entrain de mettre son manteau quand Erica franchit le seuil de la maison. Elle le regarda comme si elle avait voulu dire "_oh, je sais ce qui se passe_"... à moins que ce soit "_oh, je me sens d'humeur à te jeter dans une poubelle à nouveau_". Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il partait en leur laissant ses enfants. Stiles prit sa voiture et conduisit longtemps, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il recherchait mais quand son regard accrocha la devanture d'un fleuriste, il s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas un fleuriste qui avait beaucoup de succès mais l'avantage, c'est qu'il lui restait encore plein de fleur.

Après avoir acheté ce dont il avait besoin, Stiles s'arrêta devant le cimetière de Beacon Hills. Les lieux étaient plutôt désert, il était tard et le jour de la saint Valentin les gens étaient plus agglutinés dans des restaurants que dans des cimetières. Les allées lui étaient si familières qu'il aurait presque pu s'y déplacer les yeux bandés. Une tombe attira tout de suite son regard et il eut un sourire triste en se plantant devant elle. Son cœur se serra, encore, même après tout ce temps.

« Salut, maman, murmura t-il doucement. »

Stiles mit le bouquet de marguerite dans le pot prévu à effet. Sa mère adorait les marguerites, elle en faisait pousser plein partout chez eux, si bien que parfois Stiles croyait qu'il avait neigé dans leur jardin. Il sourit.

« J'ai pas grand chose à dire, avoua t-il. Mais Derek est malheureux aujourd'hui et je sais pas trop où il est et je suis inquiet mais je sais que ça lui fait du bien de courir alors je préfère qu'il soit mieux et loin de moi plutôt que près de moi et pire que malheureux. »

Un petit silence répondit à sa déclaration et Stiles se mordit les lèvres.

« Alix a eut plein de chocolat à l'école, elle m'a même dit qu'un garçon qui était amoureux d'une autre fille lui a donné son paquet de chocolat. C'est une sacré gamine, elle va en faire tourner des têtes quand elle va grandir. Et c'est une satanée manipulatrice, dit-il, attendri. Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré. Et Oliver aussi, même si il a pas le débit de langage de Stilinski. »

Stiles continua à parler de tout et de rien après ça, finalement il avait toujours beaucoup de chose à raconter à sa mère, même si elle n'était pas là pour lui répondre. Quand Stiles eut finit, il lança un nouveau sourire à la tombe de sa mère, comme si elle pouvait le voir et posa une main sur le marbre froid avant de se détourner après avoir dit au revoir. Il ne partit pas tout de suite, parce qu'il savait qu'une autre tombe se trouvait ici. Une gigantesque pierre tombale avec une liste de noms, de dates... Derek ne voulait pas aller sur la tombe de sa famille, mais ça n'interdisait pas à Stiles d'aller leur rendre visite.

Une fois devant eux, Stiles ne sut quoi faire. Il avait devant lui une suite de nom qu'il connaissait vaguement. Derek ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois de sa famille, et ça ne s'était pas bien terminé, mais Stiles se souvenait encore un peu de qui était qui dans la famille qui se trouvait devant lui...

_Talia, la mère de Derek_

_Andrew, le père de Derek _

_Emily, la petite sœur de Derek _

_Ryan, le grand frère de Derek_

_Jess, la femme de Peter_

Puis une suite d'autre noms, tantes, cousines... Tant de noms qu'ils donnaient le tournis à Stiles. Derek avait perdu tellement de membre de sa famille qu'il trouvait ça incroyable qu'il tienne toujours debout après qu'un tel poids soit tombé sur ses épaules. Stiles sentit la haine monter dans sa poitrine en se souvenant de Kate Argent. Certaines personnes méritaient assurément la mort.

Stiles secoua la tête. Il n'était pas ici pour étaler sa colère, il était ici pour dire bonjour. Il déposa l'autre bouquet de marguerite qu'il tenait encore en main dans un pot.

« Bonjour tout le monde..., dit-il doucement. Je savais pas quoi vous prendre mais c'est les fleurs préférés de ma mère alors... »

Stiles haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une assemblée de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec sa mère c'était facile de parler parce qu'il la connaissait bien, c'était sa maman. Mais que dire à sa belle-famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu ? Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Derek est pas en super forme aujourd'hui, mais on s'en sort quand même. Je fais de mon mieux pour prendre soin de lui, même si parfois c'est pas assez... Comme aujourd'hui. Je sais pas si vous le voyez d'où vous êtes mais on a une petite famille. Stiles au fait, je m'appelle Stiles au cas où votre grognon de fils ne vous l'aurez pas dit, babilla t-il. »

Stiles resta devant la tombe un moment, à parler de leur famille, même à raconter de petites anecdotes. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais ça le faisait se sentir mieux de savoir qu'il pouvait parler et que peut-être, quelque part, on l'entendrait raconter tout ça sur la famille qu'ils avaient fondés. Il s'apprêtait à raconter autre chose quand deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter et se demander une milliseconde si il devait se mettre à hurler. Mais les bras ne le tenaient pas dans une prise serrée, et il reconnut l'étreinte dans la minute. Il soupira de soulagement, se remettant de sa frayeur.

« Tu m'as fait peur, l'accusa t-il.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'arrête. Tu pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des jours. »

Derek posa sa tête sur son épaule et Stiles se détendit dans ses bras. Derek sentait le gel douche et les vêtements propres, il avait sûrement du rentrer à la maison pour se laver et se changer. Stiles caressa ses avant-bras sans ajouter un seul mot, satisfait de juste rester comme ça contre lui. Derek semblait beaucoup plus détendu que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté à midi, ce qui rassura Stiles.

« Il aime à croire que c'est un dur à cuire, mais en fait c'est un vrai romantique, continua Stiles en parlant à la tombe.

- C'est faux, rétorqua Derek.

- Dit celui qui fit livrer une douzaine de rose et une boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur le jour de la Saint Valentin au bureau de son mari, dit-il d'un air théâtral.

- C'était une blague, grogna t-il.

- Ça c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire, Derek Hale, sourit Stiles. Mais moi je sais qu'y a un vrai romantique sous tes allures d'ours mal léché, on vit ensemble depuis quinze ans, tu me tromperas plus sur tes motivations, ajouta t-il. »

Derek le fit tourner brusquement dans ses bras et Stiles crut qu'il était allé trop loin mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Derek l'embrassait. Doucement et pas encore sereinement, mais déjà plus calme. Stiles renifla d'amusement et repoussa légèrement Derek pour dégager son bras de l'étreinte.

« Attention, tu vas l'écraser, protesta t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils. »

Stiles sourit et brandit la rose rouge devant le nez de Derek qui le regardait maintenant comme si il avait perdu la raison.

« Une rose pour la plus belle des fleurs, récita t-il avec amusement. »

Derek roula des yeux alors que Stiles éclatait de rire. Derek soupira lourdement, comme si il avait voulu dire "_c'est mort maintenant, j'arriverais jamais à le changer._" et passa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles.

« On rentre ? Les enfants te réclament, dit-il. »

Stiles sourit et hocha la tête, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la tombe de la famille de Derek.

« A la prochaine, dit-il doucement. »

Derek ne dit rien mais son regard traîna longuement sur la tombe de marbre avant qu'il ne s'en détourne.

Ce soir là, Stiles coucha les petits en compagnie de Derek, leur souhaita bonne nuit et se mit au lit. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, comme certains le pensaient, mais être là l'un pour l'autre était ce qui leur importait le plus. Et Derek ne protesta même pas quand Stiles le fit se tourner sur le coté pour être la grande cuillère, enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour le maintenir au chaud.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une rose avait été soigneusement placée dans un petit vase à coté d'une boite de chocolat bien connue en forme de cœur.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

Alors, croyez-le ou pas, j'ai écris ça hier, de 23h à 2h du mat et je n'ai tout simplement pas pu m'arrêter d'écrire XD. Et dire que j'écris une histoire originale qui fait une centaine de page maintenant, que je n'ai écrit que 3 pages hier sur cette histoire originale ET qu'en écrivant du Sterek, j'arrive à écrire 9 pages sans m'arrêter... Alala, je suis un cas désespéré.

**Une review ? Ou je vous arrache les cordes vocales avec les dents (comme dirait Derek) ? Vous avez fait votre choix ? XD  
**


	9. La transformation

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prompt:** Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe  
**Note:** Fic familiale... j'adore ça

.

* * *

.

**La transformation**

.

Les enfants grandissent vite, Stiles le voyait chaque matin en se levant et prenait une ride à chaque fois qu'un détail le percutait. Alix utilisait un vocabulaire de plus en plus complexe, Oliver devenait plus autonome, Milan commençait à courir partout du haut de ses deux ans... Stiles aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, c'était peut-être égoïste, mais il voulait que ses trois enfants restent encore un peu dans... l'enfance justement.

Mais on ne peut pas arrêter le temps alors Stiles s'était résolu à le regarder en étant reconnaissant pour tout ces petits moments de famille qu'il avait encore et qu'il espérait garder longtemps encore. Ce matin là, il vit les résultats du temps qui passe sur le visage de Derek. Le temps n'avait pas que des inconvénients et ça devrait être illégal qu'il devienne de plus en plus sexy. Les cheveux bruns de Derek avaient pris une teinte poivre et sel au niveau de ses tempes, lui donnant un air mature et élégant. Même quand il dormait, bon sang c'était tellement injuste ! Quelques rides creusaient le coin de ses yeux, mais encore une fois, ça ne faisait que le rendre plus expressif et faisait complétement fondre Stiles parce que ces rides là témoignaient de nombreux éclats de rire. Derek s'étira dans son sommeil et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel parce que ça le faisait ressembler à un gros chat, il lui pinça la hanche pour le taquiner et parce qu'il se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Derek fronça les sourcils et essaya de s'éloigner des pincements.

« Hmmmm, râla Derek.  
- Debout. Réveille-toi.  
- Hmm... Pourquoi ? Grogna t-il.  
- Parce que tu m'énerve à être si beau dans ton sommeil alors faut vite que tu retrouves ton air grognon, ça va atténuer toute cette beauté. »

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent en un sourire et il roula de son coté pour s'étaler sur lui sans ménagement. Stiles tapota l'arrière de sa tête.

« Oh... regardez-moi ça, un loup-garou tout mignon qui réclame des câlins... »

Stiles grattouilla son crâne comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien juste pour l'embêter. Derek grommela quelque chose contre son cou avant de redresser la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses dents commençaient à s'allonger façon grand méchant loup. Stiles roula des yeux mais il souriait.

« J'ai peur, je tremble ! Debout, espèce de vampire. Fais gaffe, si tu continues, je vais t'appeler Bella, ajouta t-il quand Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil. »

Derek reprit son apparence normale mais se pencha pour mordre son cou en guise de vengeance avant de se décaler. Stiles l'embrassa sur la bouche et caressa sa joue un moment avant de se lever pour de bon. Il entendait déjà Alix jouer dans sa chambre. Quand tout ce beau monde descendit pour manger, Stiles avait posé sur la table trois boites de céréales au chocolat pour tout les enfants et avait mis en route la cafetière pour les adultes. Un des fils d'Erica le regarda avec une moue.

« Pas de pancakes aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il, tout triste.  
- Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Il porta le petit pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise. Un poids lui atterrit brusquement dans les jambes et Stiles sursauta avant de soulever Oliver pour le porter.

« Eh ben ! En mode fusée aujourd'hui ? »

Oliver lui répondit d'un sourire auquel il manquait une dent et se serra contre lui pour un câlin. Il était drôlement fort aujourd'hui, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à gérer sa force de loup garou. Stiles le berça légèrement contre lui avant de le poser dans sa chaise. Un petit-garçon de six ans, ça pesait quand même lourd au bout d'un moment. Alix finit par pointer le bout de son nez, une couverture marron enroulée autour des épaules et la mine brouillée par la fatigue. Il se baissa quand elle voulut l'embrasser sur la joue et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu as froid ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.  
- Avec la couverture non, répondit-elle en s'installant à sa place. »

On était samedi et les enfants n'avaient pas école. D'habitude, ils organisaient une sortie pour contenir l'énergie des petits mais la semaine avait été chargée en émotion vu qu'ils étaient partis à Disney avec leur école, donc tout le monde resterait à la maison pour cette fois. Derek descendit avec un Milan bien réveillé, habillé et prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée. Le petit avait pris tout les traits de Stiles et quelques grains de beautés s'étaient fait une place sur sa peau, il était agité comme une puce et il ne fallait vraiment pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Derek s'était habillé aussi et c'est seulement à ce moment là que Stiles s'en rappela. Il grimaça et fronça le nez.

« Pédiatre... On a rendez-vous chez le pédiatre, pas vrai ? »

Derek roula des yeux en posant Milan dans sa chaise haute.

« Tu as oublié.  
- Bien sûr que non, la preuve, je viens de te le dire ! Babilla Stiles.  
- Oui, mais tu t'en aies souvenu que quand tu nous a vus tout les deux habillés, rétorqua Derek avec un sourcil levé.  
- Bon bon, d'accord, j'ai oublié, grogna Stiles. Je mets vite fait quelque chose et j'arrive.  
- Oh que non ! »

Isaak déboula avec sa fille dans les bras, elle avait mis un collier rose autour du cou de son père et s'amusait à le mettre bien droit pour que le pendentif Dora l'exploratrice soit bien visible. Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir d'eclater de rire.

« Cora est partie faire les courses, Erica est à un entretien d'embauche et Boyd est porté disparu ! Je ne m'occupe pas de tout les petits monstres à la fois, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !  
- Mais ! On a rendez-vous chez le pédiatre ! Protesta Stiles.  
- Non, j'ai rendez-vous chez le pédiatre avec Milan, toi tu restes ici, répliqua Derek. »

Stiles lui lança un regard noir et plissa les yeux quand il n'obtînt qu'un sourire diabolique en retour. Il avait voulu s'échapper de toute la marmaille pour une matinée mais apparemment Derek avait décidé de le punir pour son oubli.

« Traître, l'accusa t-il.  
- Il faut bien que je tiennes avec mes bêtas de temps en temps. »

Derek avait déjeuné rapidement tandis que Stiles donnait à manger à Milan et l'instant d'après ils étaient tout les deux partis. Stiles soupira, la maison était pleine d'enfant mais vide de Derek. Il fit la moue et se décidé a bouger, il refusait que les petits passent la journée en pyjama, ils pourraient être amené à sortir dans la journée et il détestait brusquer les enfants parce qu'Oliver prenait toujours très mal les surprises de ce genre. Il fonctionnait beaucoup avec les habitudes, même si ils essayaient de les bousculer le plus possible pour l'accoutumer aux imprévus de la vie. Alix était beaucoup plus imprévisible, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de précaution, c'était une fille très indépendante pour son âge, un peu comme Stiles quand il était môme.

Oliver n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'aide pour s'habiller mais Stiles le suivit quand même parce que si il le laissait choisir ses vêtements, il prendrait sûrement ses habits de super-héros. Pas que ça le dérange mais c'était un déguisement qu'il avait eut pour ses cinq ans... Bref, Stiles le suivit dans sa chambre et lui choisit ses vêtements. Oliver n'était jamais a l'abri d'un petit caprice et ça ne manqua pas. Les vêtements ne lui plaisaient pas et il ne voulait pas les mettre.

« Et celui-là ? Demanda t-il. »

Stiles lui proposa un autre haut, mais ça n'allait toujours pas, Oliver avait décidé de faire une crise. Il secouait furieusement la tête en jetant un regard noir au tee-shirt comme si il l'avait personnellement offensé. La situation dégénéra rapidement et ça étonnait toujours Stiles de voir les états pas possible dans lesquels pouvaient se mettre son fils à la moindre contrariété. Oliver pleurait, assis sur le sol, les deux poings serrés furieusement devant son visage. Stiles s'agenouilla devant lui et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Pleure pas, ça va aller..., dit-il en essayant de l'apaiser. »

Oliver releva soudainement la tête et ses yeux étaient dorés. Son petit visage se déforma sous les effets de la transformation mais Stiles ne se déroba pas pour autant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait réagir, Derek lui avait dit que quand il était petit, il n'avait perdu le contrôle qu'une fois, que c'était plus facile de gérer la transformation quand on était né loup-garou. Stiles resta figé, à regarder son fils dans l'attente que quelque chose se passe. Oliver regarda la main de son père qui était toujours sur sa joue et retroussa les lèvres, un grondement menaçant montant dans sa poitrine. Stiles enleva sa main.

« Papaaaaa ! Je suis prête ! hurla Alix avec enthousiasme. »

Elle s'arrêta à la porte en voyant Oliver et écarquilla les yeux avec surprise, la bouche grande ouverte. Stiles se plaça devant sa fille pour la protéger, étendant un bras pour ne pas que Oliver réagisse mal envers elle.

« Alix, va chercher tonton Isaak, ferme la porte derrière toi et va jouer dans ta chambre après.  
- Mais papa...  
- Obéis, ma puce, dit-il gentillement mais fermement. »

Alix grommela mais ferma la porte derrière elle et il l'entendit courir dans le couloir en criant le prénom de Isaak. Oliver le regardait fixement, il avait cessé de pleurer mais ses joues étaient toujours trempés de larme et le grondement n'avait pas cessé. Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur serait mentir, Stiles avait une boule d'appréhension coincé dans la gorge, il espérait que son fils garderait un minimum de contrôle et ne s'enfuirait pas dans la nature dans l'idée de tuer quelqu'un. Bien que vu la taille de ses crocs et de ses griffes ce serait étonnant qu'il parvienne à tuer qui que ce soit. Mais faire mal, il le pouvait. Stiles resta silencieux, il avait peur que son fils prenne le bruit pour une agression et ne se jette sur lui. Un long moment se passa avant qu'Isaak n'ouvre lentement la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Isaak doucement. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent enfin vers Oliver et il grimaça.

« C'est pas un peu tôt pour sa première transformation ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, il était calme et d'un coup il a perdu les pédales..., chuchota Stiles.  
- C'est tôt oui, a t-il répondu. C'est censé arriver que dans trois ou quatre ans ! Répondit Isaak de la même façon. »

Le grondement d'avertissement de Oliver augmenta en intensité pour devenir plus intimidant et menaçant. Stiles inspira et se retint de reculer, il avait l'impression de jouer à un deux trois soleil. Isaak referma un peu la porte.

« Je vais aller appeler Derek, décida t-il.  
- Eh ! Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul..., commença Stiles. »

La porte se referma. Stiles soupira.

« ... ici avec mon fils qui est entrain de vivre sa première transformation alors que je suis _parfaitement et complétement humain_, termina t-il. »

Oliver tourna la tête vers lui, maintenant que la porte s'était refermée, le râle qui sortait de ses lèvres étaient beaucoup moins fort même si il avait l'air de se changer de plus en plus en loup-garou. Ses dents s'étaient allongés, ses sourcils étaient devenus plus touffu. Ça aurait du paraître effrayant, et ça l'était d'une certaine manière, mais l'apparence générale de Oliver était juste mignonne. Comme si il avait finalement mis un déguisement beaucoup trop mature pour un gosse de six ans. Stiles avait juste peur qu'il se fasse du mal ou qu'il en fasse aux autres. Comme Oliver ne bougeait pas, il s'assit par terre, dos contre le mur.

Le petit releva le nez, reniflant et se retourna si brusquement que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Mais Oliver s'était juste détourné, apparemment attiré par une odeur. Il se mit à gambader dans la pièce, ignorant complétement Stiles qui croisa les bras et le regarda faire en penchant la tête sur le coté.

« Tu me le dis si je te dérange, ironisa t-il. »

Oliver grogna et continua de faire le tour de la chambre comme si il découvrait les lieux. Quand Stiles bougeait légèrement, le petit se mettait à gronder et lui jetait des regards noirs comme si il avait voulu lui dire d'arrêter de bouger. La peur de Stiles reflua, Oliver n'avait apparemment pas dans l'optique de lui faire de mal et ça le rassurait. Stiles commençait à penser que ce serait tout, que Oliver se contenterait de faire le tour du proprio mais ses espoirs furent réduit à néant quand le petit trouva sa malle remplie de jouet. Il prit un avion télécommandé et Stiles pencha la tête sur le coté, pensant qu'il allait se mettre à jouer, donc à se calmer et reprendre son apparence humaine mais la petite main se resserra fort sur le jouet, brisant l'avion en mille morceau.

« Eh ! Ne casse pas tes jouets ! Ordonna t-il en un réflexe. »

Son ton autoritaire ne plut à pas à Oliver qui le regarda en grondant avant de lui lancer les restes du jouet pulvérisé. Stiles se protégea du mieux qu'il put mais le jouet lui érafla tout de même les bras. Oliver ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de lancer toute sorte de chose dans la pièce, paraissant furieux. Stiles finit par prendre un coussin pour se cacher derrière et éviter la plupart des projectiles. Élever un loup-garou, un vrai sport. Oliver se lassa au bout d'un moment et reprit tranquillement son exploration de la chambre, Stiles baissa son coussin/bouclier. Il ne sut pas si ce geste avait donné une quelconque indication à son fils, mais le petit s'approcha de lui, monta sur ses genoux et se roula en boule contre lui. Stiles avait écarté grand les bras, le cœur battant la chamade et attendant de voir ce que Oliver allait faire. Quand il baissa légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait une sorte de câlin de loup, reniflant son tee-shirt et se recroquevillant en boule le plus possible. Stiles referma lentement ses bras sur lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Dure journée, hein ? Soupira Stiles. »

Oliver fit un petit bruit de gorge pas tout à fait humain et Stiles descendit sa main sur son front pour pouvoir toucher l'étrange gonflement entre ses yeux, là où les changements s'étaient opérés chez son fils. Oliver grogna, pas menaçant mais agacé et Stiles enleva sa main pour le laisser tranquille. Il espérait que c'était la fin du caprice mais il n'osait pas vraiment baisser sa garde au cas où Oliver serait à nouveau pris d'une envie subite de détruire sa chambre.

Stiles commençait à s'endormir – toute garde baissée - quand Derek était entré doucement dans la pièce, avec des mouvements lents pour ne pas surprendre Oliver. Stiles le regarda de haut en bas et lui sourit en montrant la pièce du menton.

« Il a fait du dégât mais il est toujours aussi câlin, plaisanta t-il.  
- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Derek en se rapprochant.

Oliva gronda, releva la tête de ses bras pour toiser son deuxième père et Stiles se tendit, anxieux. Mais Derek ne s'arrêta pas, ses yeux prirent cette teinte rouge que Stiles connaissait bien et l'instant suivant les yeux d'Oliver perdaient leur teinte ambre pour redevenir bleu/vert, son visage reprenant forme humain. Stiles souffla alors que Oliver se blottissait de façon plus humaine contre lui.

« C'est tellement injuste ! J'ai passé trois heures avec lui sous cette forme sans parvenir à le calmer et tu arrives, tu fais ton truc avec les yeux et il redevient lui-même ! Grogna t-il. »

Derek haussa les épaules et s'assit à coté d'eux, regardant Oliver avec attention pour s'assurer qu'il était redevenu humain. Il regarda ensuite Stiles de haut en bas et fronça les sourcils en passant son doigts sur une partie de son bras qui commençait à bleuir. Stiles haussa les épaules à son tour au regard interrogateur de Derek.

« C'est pas grave, j'ai reçu une voiture en plastique sur le bras, y a pas mort d'homme.  
- Il aurait pu te faire mal.  
- Pitié, on parle d'Oliver, regarde-le... »

Oliver avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Stiles, ses poings étaient serrés doucement sur le tee-shirt de son père et sa position laissait supposer que si il avait pu disparaître dans ses bras, il l'aurait fait. Derek soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Je pensais qu'on aurait encore un peu de temps avec ça, avoua t-il.  
- Ça va aller, on s'en sortira. Il ne fait pas de crise si souvent en plus.  
- Pourquoi il râlait cette fois-ci ?  
- Il voulait pas porter les tee-shirts que je lui donnais. »

Derek retînt un rire. Oliver sembla enfin émerger de sa petite crise, il regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il releva la tête vers Derek avec une moue.

« Jouets cassés ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.  
- Papa Stiles a marché dessus sans le faire exprès... T'inquiètes pas, on t'en rachètera, répondit Derek en embrassant Oliver sur le front. »

Stiles grogna d'indignation à l'explication qu'avait donné Derek. Oliver était un peu perturbé mais accepta l'excuse sans vraiment sourcillé, sûrement content à la perspective d'aller acheter de nouveaux jouets pour remplacer ceux qui étaient cassés. Stiles soupira. Il semblerait qu'il payerait chacun de ses oublis au prix fort dorénavant.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

Une petite ficlette écrite pour le Marathon des fanfictions, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

**Une review ? Oliver vous fait une moue toute mignonne là, vous allez pas lui refuser une review quand même è.é  
**


End file.
